


Jaw's scar, Curve hair

by same_peacefuldude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, F/M, Falling In Love, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Sibling Love, levixmikasa, levixmikasa romance, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/same_peacefuldude/pseuds/same_peacefuldude
Summary: It's about blood. not just spiling it but also having a special type of it....Well, I guess I should say that the ending is not a real ending... comment your thoughts when you get there and I'll make a decision." AND I'M SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH. IT'S NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. "
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 10





	Jaw's scar, Curve hair

**Author's Note:**

> You'll know more about the world throughout the story but feel free to ask anyway.

The world was young as they used to say. A rebirth or something. Breakthrough in all aspects of life. Medicine, transportation, communication, and even lifestyle. E-man came to life and saw no resistance against itself. They were nice, Friendly so nobody said anything about their creepy robotic hand and voice. They started eating human jobs and one could say they were not bad at it but yet unexpectedly saw no resistance again! Why should even someone bother to yell at some sort of machine while that machine could do anything including the exact person's job without asking for money? Oh yes! E-man works but the money go to the bank account of the owner. The old slavery come to life with The rebirth and just like the first time it was invented, nobody stood against it.  
Nobody except one man. A novel-writer, known as Levi Ackerman. A Japanese short man with cold gazes to nowhere. He was doing the same gaze while sitting on a wooden chair, playing with his cup of tea.  
" …Well, master Ackerman that was it. Would you please answer? "  
The question that the E-man asked was so long. Levi looked at so many E-man sitting in front of him, leaning forward like real reporters to hear what he has to say.  
“ Sorry good sir E-man could you please ask again? “  
And smiled a little. He was the only human in the room so thought no one would get upset if he plays a little with the so-called good sir E-man. E-man nodded and asked again which took three minutes.  
“ O the rebirth! " Levi said right after the E-man closed its mouth. His voice cold and his eyes dead. " I think rebirth is the biggest event of human history after the Great salvation. That’s why I chose that as the main idea of my book. “  
The Great salvation or if humans were just a bit less arrogant, the Great Extinction. It was a war between all. Took billions of lives and doomed kilometers of lands. So why do they call it the Great salvation? Because it opened the eyes of humans and convinced everyone that there is no need for war. Any sort of it. A peace formed named Eternal peace of earth and united the world.  
“ But Master Ackerman my question was… “  
The E-man asked the whole question again which took another three minutes. Levi closed the gap between his teeth and did this: “ Tch “. An irritating sound.  
“ I heard you very well good sir E-man! But I have no intention to tell you how I feel about being the only man alive with the blood of the Ackermans! “  
“ Sorry Master I didn’t mean to… “  
Levi interrupted it: “ So shut it?! “  
He kind of asked but The E-man Stood quiet for the rest of the Conference.  
" Next question? And please ask about the book, not me. "  
Levi drank from his tea and nearly finished it but no E-man asked anything. It was obvious that they were here to ask about his family and not his book. The book which was named the book of the decade but just was not good enough to stay on the top of the news feed when Levi’s father died. A week ago died and left him the title of 'only survivor of Ackermans family'.  
He stood up. Murmured: “ God damn Ackermans… “ and left the conference room with nothing more to add.  
****  
In a chip, a dark coffee shop sat a girl. Ordered a latte and opened her laptop. Without the slightest hesitation started  
to write. She was already one page in the stuff when the latte arrived.  
" Thanks, jean. " girl whispered knowing no one has the right to break the silence. Jean as the owner of the coffee shop was gazing at her cheek. Girl's face was the only part of her body that could be seen so he thanked the laptop for its generous light and winked. After that, he lost his way in the darkness and nobody saw his blushed face.  
“ What the hell? You forgot to pay the bills?! “  
The girl looked at the short guy standing on the doorway from the top of her laptop. She had a great interest to see who the fuck dared to break the silence and stop her from writing.  
Jean put the cup he was cleaning on the table and answered:  
“ No sir… it’s our coffee’s theme. No light, no talk. “  
The guy very unwillingly revealed two of his habits:  
“ tck… Whatever… Bring me a cup of tea. A black one. “  
He closed the door and the brightness of the coffee shop, find it’s real origin: nonexistent. Jean stopped the man:  
" I think you are in the wrong place, sir… we only serve coffee… "  
His tone had a little hostile form. This very hostility awakened Connie. A hairless boy as the friend of everyone but not the man who broke the silence.  
The girl saw all of this and decided to intervene:  
“ You can have a number Five-Nine “ made her sound louder and continued: “ same taste as the Black tea that you’re looking for. “  
The short guy took his time to decide. All the time watching the girl who gave the offer. Couldn’t really find the will in himself to look somewhere else but the curviness of her black hairs:  
“ I’ll have one of that number whatever. “  
Took long steps and stood beside the girl's table. Still desperate to find that will:  
“ Name’s Levi. care to share your table with me? “  
Girls smile became wider:  
“ Just because you’re handsome and I gave you some advice doesn’t mean you can hit on me… “  
“ Good for you then. “ He threw his wallet on the table and opened his leather jacket’s zipper “ Cause I have every intention but hitting on you. “  
“ Then stop staring at my hair… it’s rude and weird “  
“ tck… it’s beautiful. “  
“ Thank you but that doesn’t change the fact that your staring is rude and weird… “  
“ I know. “  
“ Then stop it… “ she was not ordering at all. It was more like begging and who can argue with Levi about the fact that begs are the worst way to show your demands? Certainly nobody So he continued his staring. It was rude and it was weird.  
Sat in front of her and said nothing till Jean’s arrival.  
" Five-Nine sir. wish you enjoy it. “ Jean was not wishing something like that at all. In fact, he wanted to pour the Five-Nine into Levis's face but another wish about buying a cool E-man for his coffee shop prevented him to do so. “ and please respect the law sir and remain quiet. “  
Levi very gently took a deep sip and even more gently said:  
“ Ok… now leave. “  
Jean glanced at the girl’s smile and found out that she liked the gentle tone of Levi. He just left them.  
" Ok, what's your name? "  
Girl controlled her laugher and with the lowest voice she could make said:  
“ He just said that you should keep quiet. “  
“ I know what he said. “ Levi Imitated her tone. Leaned back and crossed his legs.  
“ Then respect the law and stay quiet. “  
“ Ok… now your name is? “  
Her smile kind of faded but the joy in those fragile lips remained:  
“ It’s Mikasa. “  
" Alright, Mikasa. from now on keep your ideas for yourself. “  
“ what? What do you mean? “  
He pushed the Five Nine’s big cup towards Mikasa.  
“ Drink. “  
“ Why? “ even her disgusted face could compete with every damn moon in the universe.  
“ Just do it. “  
Levi Showed how one can give order without being afraid of getting rejected. Mikasa Held the cup in her hand and no one knows why but smelled it.  
“ Drink. there was no poison on my lips. “  
Mikasa glanced at his lips and told herself that he cannot do anything with those little lips. Let alone an indirect kiss. Rotated the cup and took a sip.  
“ Usual Five Nine. “  
“ I don’t know about the usual part but it’s not even close to a Black tea. “  
“ No it is. “ and held the cup in front of Levi. “ try. “  
“ This darkness made you blind? I just… drank half of it. “  
Mikasa knew that she is going to blush but did not do much to hide it.  
Levi watched the redness of her cheeks and admired the purple color they made because of the lap top’s light.  
“ are you done? “  
“ done with what? “  
“ with finishing my coffee? “  
Mikasa put the cup back on its place and smiled:  
" It definitely is Five Nine. "  
“ tck… “ Levi did that and gave her a disgusted face. It turned out that his disgusted face as well can compete with every god damn moon in the universe. “ whatever… “ and tasted the cup for the one last time. Last time for the coffee and the first time for Mikasa’s lipstick. He sensed the sweet Strawberry and never let it be ruined by the bitter taste of the coffee.  
Moments past and they said nothing as if the law really matters for them. They just did not know what to say and that was all till Mikasa found the topic she needed. Made an astonishing sound and said:  
“ I know you! “  
Levi responded coldly:  
“ No, you don’t. “  
" Yes, you are the… "  
The what? The shorty novel writer or the only survivor of the Ackermans family? She hesitated and that gave Levi the time he wanted:  
“ Here is so dark you can mistake me with anyone. “  
No, she couldn't. No one in the world had enough elegance in his eyes so even the darkness itself wouldn't dare to make them lost in itself. Mikasa lowered her voice:  
“ You are my brother! “  
“ What? “ his tone completed the sentence by adding: the fuck?  
" Yes, you are an Ackerman just like me. "  
Levi thought that he is an Ackerman just like her? He meant it like that even if she is joking with him she should have said that she is an Ackerman just like him. It was like she is crossing the border of respect between the people of the  
earth and the people of the royal blood. Even though it did not really matter for him, he pretended like it does matter:  
“ What do you mean? “ cold and harsh tone. Like he is ready to start a fight no matter what the answer is.  
“ Nothing really… “ Mikasa’s smile added to her nearly fallen hairs because of the sudden move of her neck, made Levi’s heart skip a beat. She continued like she did not notice the change in Levi's face. " just wanted to show off that my name matches a royal family name. " smile widened and Levi's heart became more Negligent. Another beat and he would pass away. He decided to end this Misery with a joke:  
“ Just some words, wrapping around each other can’t get you anywhere… you should prove yourself as a real Ackerman. “  
Mikasa watched him finish his words. Thinking to herself how should she prove something like that. “ maybe it’s not just an accident… maybe you truly have the royal blood. “  
“ I believe you have some sort of lewd thoughts… “  
A perfect smirk appeared on both of their faces.  
“ Oh yes… the only survivors of Ackermans. We can save the family by making hundreds of children. "  
" I wouldn't go that far… we can save it even if we just add one child to this lust world. " why in the hells did she count herself as a real Ackerman? Levi couldn't care any less so let it slip.  
“ Of course… one child for the family and the rest for the joy… “ Unexpectedly for Levi, she did not blush so he added to the sauce. “ wouldn’t you enjoy it? “  
“ enjoy what? “  
“ The act of pure love dancing through your veins? “  
“ you mean sex? “  
Levi lifted his head a little higher and sent her a look which she did not like. It was like he is looking down on her.  
“ Yes. “  
Mikasa opened her mouth but closed it right away. She swallowed whatever she wanted to say. Levi watched her eyes remaining on the lap top’s screen with nothing to say.  
“ you look… kind of disappointed? have I crossed the line? “  
" no, it's just… it's not disappointment. “  
“ Your eyes are eyes of a lost child… what is it then if it’s not disappointment? “  
His calm face was saying that he does not care about what it is but his words came in a different way than usual. so it is better to ignore his face which Ridiculously was trying to stay loyal to his usual form. Let us cling to his words. Cause they carry the feelings.  
Mikasa turned her laptop and showed him the home page of her blog. A white, green theme like she is a florist.  
" I'm a blogger… a book blogger. The moment I found out that you're against this E-man thing I read all of your books and watched all of your interviews online. “  
“ yet it’s not explaining your eyes… “  
" well… we both are against E-man, both of us enjoy reading books, had the same experiences… "  
Levi interrupted: “ what same experiences? “  
Mikasa struggled to find the right words:  
“ losing our parents… hiding our emotions… building our own worlds… “  
“ I never hid my emotions. “  
“ really? “ Mikasa smiled. That kind of smile which says I know your secrets. Levi did not smile and did not unleash a word. He knew that his words are treacherous so he stood with his calm, loyal face. Mikasa continued: “ you sure have your way with words and know how to express some fake feelings but you cannot use your tricks on me… I was there when… “  
But she remembered that she must not talk about this one so she lost her smile. The sight of her lips when they were embracing each other to prevent her from talking more than what she should, simply was beautiful in the eyes of Levi.  
The law of silence saw itself being restored again but its rule lasts for less than a minute. Levi's phone rang. He answered so that no one could hear his ringtone. Stared at Mikasa's eyes and waited for the man behind the phone to talk.  
“ when?... I’ll be there. “  
He stood up. Gave Mikasa a tiny smile and opened his wallet.  
Left something like money on the table and said:  
“ it’s not like I didn’t understand that you changed the topic so you can hide the strange emotion behind your eyes… “ finished with the jacket’s zipper and the smile. “ we’ll talk again. “  
****  
Watched himself in the tall mirror and admired his look. Broad shoulders, blonde hairs, and light blue eyes. If Levi had the royal blood, he had the blood of the first men. Picked a book from the bookshelf which was Expanded all over the place. Except for the mirror, a door to the restroom, and another door to the rest of the palace, there was nothing but bookshelves on the room’s walls. It was the room in the bookshelves.  
“ you alive? “  
Asked while expecting an answer from the restroom but received nothing. Read the title of the book in his hands:  
" Different type of swords "  
It did not attract any attention but opened it anyway. As the title declared he found nothing but pictures of different swords from different eras. Knew the last one. A light-  
weighted sword made with ultrahard steel. Known as the last sword because after it’s glorious reign came firearms. It was the firearms that raged the fire of the great salvation.  
" why do you keep these books? They're outdated somehow. "  
This time his voice was louder and when the maid came in, he figured it out that Levi can hear him very well.  
“ called for me sir? “  
One of the many maids of Ackerman's palace. Short, brown hair with a tea tray in her hands. Stood on the doorway and dreamed of seeing Levi coming out of the restroom.  
“ no Petra you can leave. “  
Girl’s dream was fading but Levi kept it alive: “ Ouch! “  
She exchanged her look between the restroom door and his master's guest and ran for the restroom but Levi opened the door. Wearing only pants with open belt:  
“ damn that razor… put the book on its place Erwin. " noticed the girl's gaze on his muscles. " bring me a band-aids Petra. “  
Both Erwin and Petra obeyed. Levi keeping a white towel with his left hand on his jaw sat on the black leather sofa in his own way. Lagged crossed and right hand wide open on the head of the sofa.  
None of them talked till Petra returned with two band-aids. She stood on the left side of Levi and tried to put the band-aids on the right side of his face. Levi only for the joy, pretended that it hurts so the girl would blush but she resisted and forced Levi to engage more in the game. He pulled back his head with a sudden move which encouraged a drop of blood to roll down on his neck.  
Petra was done with the band-aids and she was really proud of herself for not blushing but well… Levi's second plan was just starting. He turned his body to face Petra like he's going to embrace the poor girl: " clean the blood. "  
Petra did as her master ordered. Held the tip of the towel on her elegant index finger and cleaned the blood. The hard part was not her struggle for not blushing but it was the struggle to prevent her hair from touching Levi's face. She left the room after a half bow while becoming redder and redder.  
“ why don’t you just fire the girl? “  
Erwin asked. Pouring a glass of vodka for himself.  
“ why should I? “ like he did not know.  
“ well… you’re torturing the girl. She’ll have a heart attack one of these days… “  
" no, she likes it. "  
Erwin put Levi’s glass on the sofa and leaned back on the bookshelf:  
“ she likes you but not the way you treat her. “  
Levi glanced at the glass and asked himself when exactly he said that he likes vodka? Pushed it aside and relaxed more on the sofa: " forget about her… why did you call me? I was at a conference when you called. "  
" no, you left the conference when they asked about your father. News flies like flys. "  
“ tck… “  
" look, Levi… these noises around you… " Levi could guess the rest so he did not listen. Gazed at somewhere and ignored their family lawyer that acted like his big brother all the time. “ you must put an end to it. When your father was here we had no problem but now everything changed. Are you listening? “  
" yes… " No, he was not.  
" There are talks… behind you and your father. Prime minister which your father considered as an ally didn’t even bother to attend to his funeral. Are you listening?! “  
The question came in a harsh way. Not from the tone but the facial expressions. Anyway, that harshness forced Levi to listen. Erwin continued:  
“ you have to step up. You must show that the seat of your father will not go empty! You must prove that you are as capable as Kenny! “  
“ tck… Kenny?! If you call my father by his first name then you should know how much I hated him. And his style to do things. “  
" yea he told me but he also added that this hatred is one-sided. " after a dreadful silence, Erwin himself added: " he loved you. "  
“ tck… Petra?! “  
Petra jumped in. Blushing, not only because she was waiting behind the door to be called but also for the difference she made in her look.  
" yes, master Levi? "  
Levi looked at Erwin’s eyes and ordered: “ tea. “  
They said nothing so Petra could show off her art. She poured two cups of tea from the tea maker in the room without making any noise. Put one of them in front of Erwin on the table and handed the other one to Levi. Levi because he was nice and kind, made her aware of the epic fact that he saw the new bobby pins that she was wearing by following her face all the time when she was in front of him. When she closed the door, he smirked: “ noticed that? “  
Erwin was not in the mood at all: “ notice what? “  
“ her new bobby pins? “  
“ no. “  
“ I think she wore them because when she was cleaning my neck, her hairs were almost in my mouth. “  
Erwin’s look was something like: so what the fuck? But he was here to convince Levi to accept his responsibilities as the head of the family, so he just answered more appropriately:  
“ she probably did that so the next time you forced her to do something hard for her, she’d be ready and not disturb you. “  
Levi smiled and every last one of his white, shining teeth that could be seen, approved Erwin’s statement.  
Probably five minutes later when they finished their well-made tea, things got serious again. Erwin started it:  
“ There will be a meeting soon. Between the head of the families… "  
“ really? “ Levi’s sound was enough to show that he does not care.  
“ yes. You have two weeks to be prepared. “  
“ two weeks? That’s a lot of time! “  
Erwin looked at him to make sure that he is not joking:  
" yes, two weeks is enough. You know it's just about the appearance. " checked his appearance and it was way more than enough even with his belt open. Continued: “ a suit, an expensive Perfume, and you will be ready. "  
“ cravat? “  
“ what? “  
Levy walked to the restroom and came out while he was wearing his white shirt: " can I wear my cravat or not? "  
“ I don’t know but wear it anyway. “  
Levy stood in front of the mirror and began to close his shirt’s buttons. It was this moment when Erwin started to think about the hard part of the meeting and when Levi closed all of the buttons even the ones on the Wrists, he Informed him about the hard part: “ you know you should give a speech as well. “  
“ what?! “  
“ it’s no big deal… “ well it was a big deal for Levi who hated crowds. “ Just show how much you’re sorry for your father’s death and say you're still feeling his absence… of course, after all of these lies, you should show that you're strong and ready to take his place. "  
Levi sat on the sofa and checked his cup to see if there is any drop of tea left or not. there was not. crossed his legs with disappointment: “ you know how much I hate crowds. “  
“ it’s true… you hate crowds but you don’t show it at all… you being yourself is enough. “  
A loud feminine sound, saying hi, prevented Levi to answer. The owner of that sound opened the door with a foot kick. Her smile wide and her eyes shining behind a wayfarer glass. She heard a “ tck… “ but that did not bother her Because she was expecting Levi’s normal reaction after seeing her.  
“ you were having a party without me?! “  
Asked with a righteous tone but yet joyful. Erwin answered and explained her reason to be there to Levi:  
" Hi, Hange. I called her cause we're going to need her. " Levi’s face asked for more explanation so he gave it to him. “ actually you need her… “ He needed more. “ I believe you know that the meeting is not just some men gathering around a table talking shit… “ Levi’s frowned. “ you need a girl to sit beside you when the party begins… “  
Levi did not need to hear the rest. He turned back suddenly and looked at Hange’s from top to bottom.  
Erwin Corrected the misunderstanding:  
" she will help you but she is not that girl of course. "  
Levi recited the whole pray of thanksgiving in his mind in a second and sat normally. Hange did not like that of course. Kept her righteous tone alive but the joy died:  
" Oi, you two! " walked to those two. " I had a very bad feeling when you were talking about me like that which I  
won't forgive you for it… and remember that I do not own a mating company Levi! You will find the girl, not me. I think you can do that after being single for forty years… "  
It looks like Hange expected Levi to find a girl even when he was not born. Levi tried to repel the attack:  
“ tck. it’s not like you married four times, four-eyed. “ and looked at Erwin. “ why did you even call her? “  
Erwin did not interfere in their play. He talked of logic:  
“ because you can’t take a maid there with you and expect her to act like a noblewoman. "  
“ what?! He’s going with a maid?! Then why not an E-man?! “  
Levi pretended that he did not hear her:  
“ what do you mean Erwin? “  
“ I’m saying Petra needs some lessons if she’s going to accompany you. “  
Petra, who was trying to close the door which was open since Hange came in, blushed. Levi did not turn but he sensed her present, shining in Erwin’s eyes. A calm click declared that the door is closed and Levi can ask his question:  
" what in the world made you think that I will bring a maid to somewhere like that? "  
" The fact that she is the only woman around you? "  
Hange laughed and added to what Erwin said:  
“ look Levi just step out and wink at the first woman you see. She will kill her husband to be with you… “  
Levi winked at her and smiled. This move stopped Hange to say that rumors are saying Levi is homosexual that’s why he does not give in to thousands of girls wishing to be with him.  
Erwin cleared his throat: “ anyway. You have someone in your mind or I should talk to Petra? “  
“ no don’t talk to her… yet. “  
" Does that mean you have someone on your mind? "  
“ no. “  
“ then I should talk to her. “  
“ no. “  
“ two weeks is enough for you to get prepared but for her? She has to learn so many things… “  
“ like what? It’s just walking and sitting. I’ll do the speech not her. “  
“ really? If it’s that much simple than why he bothered to call me? “  
Levi looked at her. She was adjusting her glass while looking at him with a Questioning face.  
“ what do you mean? “  
" well, you know… people in these kinds of gatherings try to introduce their husband, wife, fiancé or mistresses and surely there will be a dinner ceremony and of course dance. She needs to learn how to act in all of those situations. “  
“ dance? “  
“ yep! “ she knew that he wouldn’t like it so she liked it.  
" Why should I dance when my dear father passed away a week ago? " he thought he can get some sort of advantage out of this mess.  
“ Tradition. Previous queen danced even though she was crying for her dead born child. “  
Well, this mess is not going to give advantage to anyone. He stood behind his last barricade: " tck. ” and gave up. “ Fine, I'll do it. “  
They watched the silence emerge from the blank space between the words of so many books. Hange smiled. She opened the door. Called Petra’s name and by holding her shoulders, forced her to seat beside Levi.  
Erwin almost opened his mouth to begin by saying how much Petra is a wonderful girl but Levi’s phone rang. He answered right away. Not everyone in the room was classified as friend enough to listen to his ringtone.  
“ yes? “ … “ I thought the ‘yes’ I spared would say who I am. “  
****  
In a room, ten-meter underground. Lived a family. A girl with black hairs named Mikasa as the mother, a boy as normal as Possible named Eren for the father and a sweet, Blonde child named Armin. Or at least this was the story they gave to Mr. Blouse so they can rent his hellhole. " Yes, Mr. Blouse we do appreciate your patience… No sir we make sure to pay this month’s rent on the time… thank you… have a nice day. “ Eren watched Mr. Blouse getting far enough then closed the door with all his power. Turned to Mikasa and said: “ I just can’t get it! How an asshole like this guy can raise a good girl like Sasha?! “ Mikasa showed no expression. He sat on one of the two beds in the room and threw something at Mikasa: " daydreaming?! " “ no. “ Mikasa was sitting on the other bed in front of him. “ then what is it? “ " thinking about how we should pay this month's rent. " “ forget it… I’ll do something about it. “ well, it was his promise for every month. Armin who was resting on the ground, embracing his knees, warned Eren: " you'll better do something about it cause I'm sick of this family thing… I can't pretend to be your ten years old child forever. " “ don’t say it like it was my idea! “ " well, it was! " “ Sasha was the one who said her father will be much nicer if we act this way. “  
“ she said you and Mikasa should act like married couples! She never mentioned me. You introduced me as your child out of nowhere! “ “ I was just trying to help you! What would you do if we could rent this place but not having the permission to bring you in?! “ “ I could sneak in! “ “ You?! You mean you could sneak in if you wouldn’t die of a heart attack while doing that?! “ Mikasa stopped them from having another fight by slapping both of them so calmly: “ we w… “ But she herself was stopped by the knocking sound on the door. Both Armin and Eren looked at her, expecting her to open the door. She did as they wanted and saw the ugly face of Mr. Blouse. It got even more ugly when he opened his mouth to speak: “ I heard all of it… I came back to say that I want to decrease the rent but I heard all of it… you guys will leave before next sunrise... “ turned back and left. God bless Sasha’s mother for raising her like herself and not like her father. “ we’re doomed. “ Armin declared their situation and Eren confirmed it by collapsing on the bed. In the mind of two boys passed memories of the old days. Running under the rain to find a shelter, sleeping on the ground with knowing there is no roof but the sky, eating from the garbage, and finally feeling a dreadful sense fulfilling their Dream by showing that the dream is ending and they should get back to their usual life. But these memories never dared to cross Mikasa’s mind ever again. She put her hand in her pocket and smiled. Smiled so the sun could fade: “ no… not yet! “ started a little search to find her phone.  
Eren sat on the bed suddenly: “ she’s right we still have time! We should enjoy the time we have! “ Mikasa asked Eren to shut his mouth in her mind and Armin did the same with his mouth. He was hiding his head behind his knees but it was not enough to hide the sadness in his voice: “ whatever the fuck you want to do, count me out. “ Eren stood up but Mikasa who was successful in her mission pushed him back to his place. “ sit down Eren. I have a plan. “ she was entering the numbers written on a card to her phone. Armin’s eyes shined by hearing this: “ a plan? “ “ yes… “ she decided to explain the plan to them before pressing the call button: “ this morning when I was at Jean’s place… “ “ you went to his home? alone?! “ Eren interrupted. “ she means his coffee shop Eren! Continue Mikasa. “ Armin stood beside them. “ this morning when I was at Jean’s coffee shop… “ she looked at Eren, asking him with her frowned face to see if now is everything ok? “ …I met a guy. “ even if it was ok, now it was not anymore. “ a guy?! “ Eren asked. Even he did not know the reason behind his question so when Mikasa continued, he did not insist. “ He was Levi Ackerman. “ The two of them looked at Mikasa with no expression but then realized she is not the person to joke at a moment like this so astonishment Overflowed from their eyes. First Eren and then Armin. They started to shoot their questions towards Mikasa. “ Levi Ackerman?! “  
“ you mean the shorty novel-writer?! “ " The only survivor of the Ackerman family?! " “ you met him face to face? “ " like what? Did you talk? " “ talked?! You talked with a royal blood?! “ Mikasa was losing her interest to call Levi but there was no alternative way. She wrapped all of their questions in one answer: “ yes. “ Her calm answer hit those two like a tidal wave. Armin was more curios and Eren, being Eren was angry not knowing why. " We drank coffee and chat a little. " ignored Eren's look. " but the important part is that he didn't pay the coffee he ordered. At that time, I thought the thing he left on the table was money but it was this. “ showed Levi’s card to them. Pure black with white numbers written on it. Armin was just a step away from crying: “ Mikasa? Don’t tell me that your plan is to get the coffee’s money back… “ Mikasa, feeling sad cause she did not expect Armin to see her as this much simple, answered: “ no Armin… I’m going to make him do an interview with me. After he released his last book he didn’t do any and he even left his conference because they were just asking about his father and not his book. “ “ I’m a little confused… how exactly is that going to get us anywhere? “ Eren asked and Armin showed that he understood Mikasa’s plan by explaining it to him, without even hearing it from Mikasa: “ look Eren… our future king is a famous writer as well. He released a book but never talked about it in media even though the book is already selling like hell… if Mikasa does the first interview… I believe with ads we can make a lot of money… well I mean she can make a lot of money. " " The money belongs to all of us Armin. "  
Armin Scratched back of his head and with an embarrassed tone said: “ I mean it’s fair in my opinion if you want to keep the money because you’re going to do all the job and... you know it’s not about ten or twenty… it’s about thousands or maybe even millions! “ “ millions?! “ Eren suddenly said and cleared his throat. Then continued with a calm voice like he already owns the money. " First let's discuss the plan. How are you going to make him let you interview him, Mikasa? " “ I don’t know. I think I just ask him. “ This wasn’t the answer they wanted to hear. Armin struggled to find one but he couldn’t as well so they decided to just ask Levi. With the confirmation coming from their Determined faces, Mikasa pressed the call button. Some seconds passed and she was still pressing the button. In fact, she pressed it and never let it go. “ Armin? “ Armin knew that she was going to ask him to do the talking: “ yes? “ “ you always were the smartest between the three of us… “ she held the phone towards him. “ you should do it! “ Armin with a smile full of fear and uncertainty pushed the phone back: " no you have experience talking to him… " " I don't. we only exchanged a few sentences… " and pushed the phone again. “ few sentences are better than nothing! “ and he pushed again as well. The phone was somewhere between their fingers while they tried to convince the other one to accept the job. Two excuses later when Eren was happy that he is not part of their argument, Levi said: “ yes? “ it was sudden enough for both of them to let the phone go. It hit the ground with a crack sound. They followed it and sat around the phone. Armin pushed the speaker button and with a clean move of eyebrows, encouraged  
Mikasa to talk. Mikasa brushed her hairs to the back of her ear and let Levi to imagine her lips moving: “ excuse me, Did I get Mr. Ackerman's number? “ Levi’s cold voice had some sense of humor hidden in it:  
“ I thought the ‘yes’ I spared would say who I am. “  
Apart from what Levi said which left Mikasa with no answer, she just didn’t think at all. she just said the first thing crossed her mind:  
“ you owe me! “  
“ what? “ Armin and Eren asked the same question too. Mikasa tried to correct it:  
“ I mean… you forgot to pay for the coffee. “  
“ that you mean. No, I didn't forgot. “  
" well, you left the coffee shop without paying anything. That means you forgot. "  
“ tck… I didn’t forgot brat. “  
Brat was her least favorite nickname:  
“ you forget shorty and you should accept it! “  
Both Mikasa and Armin knew that it’s over. Armin sank in his self-made sea of disappointment and Mikasa bit her lower lip. Maybe that bite somehow reached Levi's eyes so that he forgave her for calling him by his own least favorite nickname:  
“ fine… send me a bank account number. “  
Armin cleaned the drops of hope running on his cheek and looked at Mikasa, Expecting a final blow. Mikasa repeated the words in her mind:  
“ I didn’t call you for money… “ Levi didn’t say anything so she continued. “ I want to interview you. “ Levi still insisting to remain quiet. “ I mean… I told you I’m a book blogger... probably the only one left who is willing to interview you face to face instead of sending an E-man! “  
The face to face instead of the E-man part came out pretty much unintentionally but worked out well.  
“ tck… don’t you think you’re going a little too far for just a cup of coffee? “  
"it's not all of it. "  
" oh, there's more? "  
" yes… " Mikasa was not so sure but did it anyway. " I want this interview to be the only interview about your newly released book. "  
Eren saw the cause lost but Armin trusted Mikasa. He said it one time that Mikasa has more experience in talking to him so he trusted her with terrified eyes.  
Levi answered normally:  
" Are you playing with me brat? "  
“ no. I mean business. “  
Anyone who could hear her sound admired it.  
“ it’s already getting dark and I’m busy tonight. Come tomorrow’s afternoon. “ and hang up.  
They stood quiet for a while to process everything and to make sure that they are not sleeping. They were not and Mikasa was the first to ask a question:  
" What should we wear? "  
****  
“ its afternoon, isn’t it? “ Mikasa asked and tightened her fingers around the bag’s handle.  
Armin opened his mouth but kept it open for a while to check his watch first:  
" well it passed twelve by three hours and there are still two hours before five so yes… I guess it must be afternoon. “  
Or he could just say its three o’clock but that way he couldn’t be sure. They were waiting for the taxi to arrive.  
Eren announced something:  
“ I don’t remember well but I think the last time I wore a suit was when we graduated from university… “  
It was the same for Armin:  
“ yea I vomited three times that night. “  
“ why? “  
“ cause some idiot made me drunk. “  
Eren facing Armin's gaze laughed. He was the idiot who made him drunk.  
In the taxi, the feeling they had didn't change. It was a mixture of excitement, embarrassment, and of course the only thing that made them enable to move on, fear of the old days.  
Driver asked about their distention and Armin replied with:  
“ Royal palace of Ackerman’s Schwerin. “  
The proud tone in his voice wasn’t really intentional and the fact that they were using a taxi rather than a personal driver showed that they do not own the palace so he said the truth: " we're going there for a job interview. " driver's face didn't ask for any more explanation and somehow was saying I do not care but when they traveled like ten minutes, he started talking with the creepiest tone a man can make. He named his long speech as the tips I wish I knew before doing an interview. Started with the simplest things like what to wear and stretched to actually useful things like what to say and how to act. The three of them didn't listen. Mikasa and Armin sitting beside the doors and Eren in the middle.  
“ what if we’re going to the wrong place? “  
Eren asked with the lowest sound possible. He didn’t want to interrupt the driver. Mikasa, resting her head on the window, hadn’t the will to answer. Pulled down her red scarf and let the sun see the brightness of her neck.  
Armin answered:  
" that guy didn't mention where we should go… he just said ' come tomorrow's afternoon ' but as far as I know the only palace in our state which is big enough to get a royal blood’s satisfaction is Ackerman’s Schwerin. So we’ll see what happens. “  
“ we’ll see what happens? I thought you’ll come up with a better strategy. “  
“ no that’s all I can give you… I’m actually doubting that guy’s intentions… “  
“ why? “  
“ he accepted too easily… I think he’s either playing with us or his intention from the beginning was to make Mikasa interview him. "  
They finished the conversation and remained quiet. That was all Mikasa needed. She needed some peace to think about last night. The night which she ended up staying awake and thinking to herself why in the god’s name, her heart is beating like hell? There was no similar experience. She stole from an old woman and she stood strong, she fought with a guy who was beating Eren and she stood strong, she even killed a man when she was a child but never, never felt the same feeling she had now. It was like a church bell. Ordering absolute obedience over her whole body. Yelling and demanding surrender from her will. The feeling which had a voice. Voice of a familiar. Voice of a man whose crossing his legs and resting his hand. She closed her eyes. Giving the voice what it wanted, fell asleep.  
“ Mikasa? Wake up… “  
It was neither Eren’s sound nor his fondling that made her awake. She felt the car stopped and that was more than enough to open her eyes:  
“ where are we? “  
“ we’re there… at the entrance. Guards are checking if we have permission to enter or not. “  
Mikasa brushed her hair back. Still a little confuse:  
" What time is it? “  
“ don’t worry we made it in time… there is still one hour till five. “  
Armin checked his watch and took a deep breath. It was probably the hundred times that he checked his watch.  
“ he’s coming! “  
The guard bent down on the opened window of the driver seat and put both of his hands on the door:  
“ she is welcomed. “  
The only ‘she’ in the car felt some heavy eyes on herself.  
“ what do you mean? “ Eren asked.  
“ I mean, I asked and they said Ms. Ackerman is welcomed to the palace and not anyone else. “  
“ then ask again! “  
The face which the guard made was not willing to ask again at all. Armin holding Eren's shoulder put a smile on his face:  
“ ok we understand but can you please ask again? I think there is some sort of mistake… “  
“ no matter how nice you be boy! When Mr. Ackerman orders something there is no mistake in it! “  
That beautiful smile of Armin faded. Mikasa knew there is no other way. Grabbed her bag:  
" Alright don’t worry… I’m sure he’ll be a nice host. “  
And jumped out of the car. Holding the door open, said:  
“ text me the home address. “  
And closed it. She meant to text her the address of wherever they were going to spent the night.  
Armin and Eren looking at her and once again placing their trust in her, told the taxi driver to take them back to the city.  
Mikasa watched them getting far away, knowing that at least one of those two is watching her. She shook her hand and put on a kind smile only hoping that the one who is watching, be Eren.  
“ this way Ms. Ackerman. “  
One of the four guards pointed at the castle. They walked on the bridge and passed so many black SUV cars resting on it. After those cars, there was two statues. Two warriors standing beside their horses and looking with pride in the eyes of anyone who dares to pass. And of course, Mikasa passed them. They were not any match for her. She had a bigger rival. the graceful Palace of Ackerman’s Schwerin. A white hexagon sitting on the little and only island of the city. What made this rivalry unfair for her? Well, it was the owner of the palace who was looking at her all the time from the balcony of one of the five towers of the palace. He kept watching her red scarf dancing in the winds of autumn till she was lost in the gates of Schwerin. Down there, Mikasa gave her bag to the guard and he checked it. Another guard did a very fast Physical inspection and she was clean.  
“ this way. “  
Once again the way was clear as day but the guard insisted to show the way to her. Nothing could be done about it. Even a blind man would confess to her beauty when she is wearing a light gray coat and skirt.  
They walked more and when the echoes of their steps stopped, they were in a quiet hall. Big windows and classic furniture. She sat quietly there for like five minutes, Then a maid came and with a half bow which raised the level of surprise in Mikasa to its max, put a cup on the table in front of her:  
" Sorry Ms. Ackerman, master Levi will see you in an hour. He asked for forgiveness for this wait you have to bear. "  
" no, its nothing… thank you. "  
The maid made a half bow again and left. She smelled the cup and of course, it was black tea. Took a little sip but it was hot so left it on its place to get cooler. Searched the room with her eyes and found it interesting. Its 19th-century design gave her a feeling like she is a sixteen years old girl sitting on a sofa, drinking tea and watching the wood burning in the fireplace, waiting for her handsome husband to get back from the war.  
Well, she laughed at herself when imagined such a situation. She was never a girl to sit somewhere waiting for someone else. That is the reason she stood up. Loosen her scarf and took long, slow steps. Walking down the paintings, thought about Levi. His last words in the coffee shop were that he understood that she was trying to hide her emotions. The emotions she had was confusing. Like keeping a shrimp in an aquarium. That’s why she tried to hide her emotions.  
A strong wind blew and opened one of the windows. She, on the way to the window, grabbed her tea, and closed it. The view behind it was a blonde, blue-eyed man, coming out of his black SUV. That man looked at the exact window which she was the view of it. It was just a moment and then the man walked to the castle. She tasted the tea and it was cool enough. Waited for the clouds to fill the sky for a while and got bored. Both the clouds were slow and her tea was at its last drops. Left the cup on the table and went for the door. No, she was way more patient than this but she just thought nobody would get hurt if she walks a little among the rooms. Passed two doors and there was absolute silence. Walked the stairs up. Another level but same design. Continued her way on the stairs and the third level was different. no the design and the style of paintings were the same. Nature and universe. But there was talking. Silence couldn’t do much  
here. she, keeping the touch with the wall with two of her fingers, sneaked beside the door which was breaking the silence. It was half-open. A woman was lecturing like a military commander:  
" seven continents in the world. One is Antarctica which is considered as a free land and no one has the right to claim there. The other six are Asia controlled by China, India, and Japan. Europe controlled by Brittan, France, Russia, and of course us, Germans. Africa controlled by Egypt and Algeria. Oceania controlled by Australia. South-America controlled by Brazil and finally the land of the empress herself, North-America. "  
The woman exhaled suddenly like she said all of it with just one inhale.  
“ tck… take it serous Hange. “  
So he was there. But doing what? She thought is he that much idiot that he doesn't know the clauses of Eternal peace of earth?  
The woman continued:  
" That was pretty much all of it… after the peace, the world became united under the rule of Reiss's in the USA as the only family having the imperial blood and other countries I mentioned, each representing one family with royal blood like this guy… ruling under their Empress as Kings. “  
“ I’m not a king yet… “  
“ yea and if he dies his whole dynasty will dye too. As you know Petra he is the last of his name. “  
They were talking with someone else. She leaned a little more to see what is going on but a hand, holding her shoulders stopped her.  
“ what are you doing MS? “  
It was the same guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. She distanced herself from him and answered:  
“ nothing. “  
“ really? My name is Erwin smith. what is yours? “  
His eyes were as cold as the blue they were.  
“ Mikasa Ackerman. I’m here to interview Mr. Ackerman. “  
“ right. “ His eyes still were cold but his tone suddenly changed. he remembered her. “ I’m sorry Ms. Ackerman. I wasn’t expecting to see you now. “  
“ no it’s nothing. “ actually she was the one who had to apologize but their noises attracted the ones in the room and there was no time to apologize anymore. Hange was the first:  
“ Erwin! What a surprise! “  
" hi, Hange. Sorry if we… "  
Levi came and Petra after him:  
“ no it was already over. “ saw Mikasa and he couldn't take his eyes off her even though he had to thank Petra. Poor maid bowed and left them while everybody saw how she was sweating and becoming redder. It was not easy to sit beside Levi and Listen to lectures from some other woman. Levi still fading in Mikasa's skirt, saw the need to apologize:  
“ I’m sorry for the wait. “  
" no, it was nothing… " Mikasa let words go when she had no better condition than Levi. If Levi was fading in her skirts, she was doing her best job to avoid looking at the scar on his jaw. It was new and in the eyes of Mikasa, begging to be touched.  
Hange held Levi’s hand and nearly dropped the cup of tea which he was holding with that hand, looked at his watch, and said:  
“ it’s getting late I must go. But I must say that girl cannot do the job! “  
She was looking at Erwin. He looked at Levi, asking for an explanation. Levi pulled back his hand:  
“ Petra gets nervous and that’s all… she’ll make it in time. “ and noticed that Mikasa is feeling lost in their conversation. “ now if you excuse me I have to talk to Ms. Ackerman “  
Erwin didn’t want to excuse him:  
“ Levi… we have to talk. “  
" about what? "  
“ something important. “  
" It can wait. " and walked passed him. “ come Ms. Ackerman. we’ll drink in my room. “  
Every Man, woman, animal, any soulless object would feel proud if someone like Levi place them on top of everything else. But Mikasa was not proud. In-fact by a reason unknown, she wanted Levi to put her above anything else. Just like herself when she put the confusing feelings of her about Levi above anything else and stayed awake the whole night.  
She followed him. Passed a side of the hexagon and finally reached his room. The same bookshelves room. Levi pointed at the sofa: “ have a seat. “ and went to pour some tea.  
Mikasa used this chance and watched the scar with all she could. It wasn’t only begging to be touched but also was just a step away from bleeding again. O she wanted to touch it so bad:  
" my laptop is in the other room. Should I… “  
“ don’t you want to know about what was going on in that room? “  
“ which room exactly? “  
“ the other room… I’m sure you were eavesdropping when Erwin arrived. “  
“ well… “  
Levi grabbed two cups that he made and held one of them towards Mikasa. She refused with the sign of her hand:  
“ your maids were kind enough. thank you. “  
“ its black tea. “  
“ that one they gave me was black tea as well. “  
“ but I poured this one. “  
So what?! No this wasn't the thought of Mikasa at that moment. She just took the cup and after seeing Levi drinking from his cup while staring at her, she did the same and took a sip. It was hot. Like it wanted to burn everything down.  
" How is it? " Levi asked. His look, representing a black turtleneck shirt and pants with the same color, was no different from the tea.  
“ it could have been better. “  
“ tck… “ Levi’s move sounded as irritated as possible. He walked slowly and sat on the sofa. Legged crossed and right hand wide open. Watching Mikasa in the mirror and seeing her face, calmly said:  
“ First you try to hide your emotions from me. Then you force me to make a deal with you and now you say my tea could have been better? What do you want brat?! “  
This act didn’t work on Mikasa. She, with a beautiful smirk, walked and sat beside him on the sofa. Of course as far as possible. That very distance neither was enough to allow Levi to watch her skirt piling a little high on her lap nor was good enough for Mikasa to see his scar in the way she wanted. She placed the cup on the table and turned to Levi. It was a good move and Levi could easily admit that she is the most beautiful girl he ever saw, but overall she never had enough elegance in her look to match Levi. Levi looked at her like he was looking at nothing. His face dead. That face as he showed it several times, was loyal. If one wants to see his true form, one must wait for the words in the time he, Levi specifies.  
" look… I'm sorry about the tea. If I knew you love your tea this much I wouldn’t say that or I would never dare to recommend that coffee… " wait a second. If she wouldn't  
dare to recommend that Five-Nine, then their way would never cross and all of these feelings would never shape in their minds. Both thought about this and hid their feelings about it, cause their feelings weren’t understandable for either of them.  
Mikasa continued: " but about the deal. I think it's fair… you need someone to interview you about your book because you have talks you want to say and I simply need… "  
Mikasa stopped. Hated these moments when she knew that she should not talk about specific things but she gets lost and finally talks about them. Sadly, in her awareness, these moments were happening more often when she is sitting in front of him. Probably the only person who has the ability to raise the level of something just by looking at it.  
Levi watched her. He enjoyed the moment while she was struggling. But this joy was different from the joy he received when Petra would get stuck in the same situation. Here and now, completely opposite of the moments with Petra, he wanted to help her. To say that there is no problem just say whatever you want. This joy was like a… like something he couldn’t name. it was joy and it wasn’t. Mikasa pulled him out of his thoughts.  
" We can work together. "  
He didn’t know if she said anything before that or she was in her thoughts too. He just took a sip and calmly pushed for a conversation leading to knowing more of each other:  
" Are you alone? "  
Mikasa nearly blushed cause she thought that he means if she is single or not:  
“ no. I have two co-workers. “  
“ those boys that were with you when you first came? “  
“ yes… they are my brothers. “  
He smiled:  
" There are three Ackermans except me? How many more? "  
She answered his smile:  
“ no actually… “ somehow she thought he can know about this. “ they are not Ackerman. We are so close to each other that we know each other as a family. “  
There was a will in Levi which wanted to see those who are so close to Mikasa that she calls them family but he controlled that will.  
“ so only one Ackerman except me? “  
“ yes. “ Mikasa knew where was this going so she kept her smile.  
“ only one Ackerman except me which is a female. “  
“ female and old enough. “ she even widened that smile.  
“ old enough? “  
" I thought you're having those lewd thoughts again… "  
" I was! "  
She laughed a little and grabbed her cup. Levi watched her drinking the tea and cursed the owner of that coffee shop with its weird laws. If he could see her like this from the beginning, there would be no doubt about doing the interview:  
“ you said that I should only interview with you. “  
“ yes. “ she was trying to read the books titles.  
“ but it’s so unfair… I just forgot to pay for a coffee and you’re using that against me. “  
“ no I’m not using that against you, I’m just saying that you have no one else so I want you to remain loyal to me… “ she looked at him suddenly “ is it so much to ask for remaining loyal when you have no option to betray? “  
“ you said it in a way that I cannot answer. I’m feeling so lonely that I’m getting depressed. “  
“ you have me! You’re not alone!“  
Levi's words about being lonely were just a joke. He never felt lonely even though he really was alone. He never felt that he needs to be with someone even though, so many wanted to be with him. But Mikasa was not joking at all. She said that he has her and he is not alone so yes. Levi's words became even more treacherous. His words against his face and who could win? Of course, the one that has Mikasa on its side:  
“ if… “  
Mikasa just now found out what she said. blushed. Only on her cheeks. She tried to hide it but it was not like her emotions. No mirror could show her emotions but that blushness, shined in the tall mirror of the room.  
Levi smiled. Having doubts about watching her cheeks or hairs, lost the time and forget what he wanted to say. This time the siding of Mikasa with his words, backfired. the face won. A dead face that forced Mikasa’s blushness to shine even more.  
Some minutes passed in the wonder of silence. Why did no one talk? Let's just say that they were drinking tea so none of them wanted to bother the other one's good time.  
" How is it? " he asked about the tea.  
“ what? “  
“ your tea… how is it now? “  
“ it’s… it’s good. “  
" Time changes everything. "  
“ everything but not the taste of tea. “  
“ then why did your opinion changed? “  
“ well you know… “ the glance she sent for him took his eyes and put them on her lips. “ you’re not the only one who has no option to betray and must remain loyal. “  
No, she cannot possibly mean that she has no man in her life in the way he thinks.  
" in that case, I'll tell you the truth. “  
“ I bet you’re not good at making tea. “  
“ exactly… “  
“ me too. “  
“ tck... I’m saying you are a true Ackerman. Even my father was bad at making tea. “  
Another minute and there was no tea. It means no excuse to remain quiet.  
“ why do you keep these books? “  
“ hm? “  
“ I mean… every title that can be seen from where I’m sitting, reads as a book from the pre-salvation era. “  
“ you don’t like that era? “  
" I like it. that’s why I’m asking. “  
" I like it too. Someone has to unless it all will be forgotten. "  
Mikasa confirmed with her head:  
“ may I… may I take a look at them? “  
“ do as you’re pleased. “  
She stood beside the mirror. There, lay a book which was attracting her attention from the beginning:  
“ different type of swords “  
Opened it. While she was enjoying the pictures, Levi found out this amount of attraction that Mikasa dispatch is not normal at all. Yes, he finally admitted to himself that she is the most beautiful girl he ever saw but yet it was weird somehow. Whatever she is she is not a noble and of course, she does not possess the blood of Ackermans so how? Why? You cannot put a fake sun beside the real sun and expect it to shine just like the real one. so how and why is she shining this much like she is only one step away from becoming the sun?  
“ what was that about? “  
“ what? “  
“ the maid, you and the other woman. I thought it was a history class. “  
“ it was… for the maid of course. “  
" Why? " she was still turning pages.  
" I guess you'll find out so I'm telling you… " no he wanted to tell her no matter what. " I must attend a meeting and a party… stupid noble lifestyle. "  
" and you're taking your maid with yourself? are You sure it won’t angry the host or other guests? “  
“ I don’t care… I have no other option. It’s her or I’m going alone. “  
The word ‘alone’ made a tunnel to their previous discussion about being alone. Both of them noticed it but kept it for themselves. Someone knocked on the door.  
“ come in. “ Levi said and watched the door from the mirror.  
It was Erwin: “ can we talk? Now? “  
Levi looked at Mikasa and stood up: “ I accept all of your conditions. We will interview but not today. “  
Mikasa knew that it’s a way to say please leave us. She celebrated the new agreement with a smile:  
“ tomorrow then? “  
“ there’s no need to rush… my men will come to pick you up tomorrow but if we’re going to do this as my only interview then it must be a real interview. It’ll take more than just one day… that is my only condition. “  
Mikasa closed the book. Doing an interview that takes more than one day means that he is looking for an interview about his whole life. Levy saw the question mark in her eyes and explained:  
“ I know you’re thinking like what the hell is this guy thinking but… my writing carrier will end when I accept the crown. So this interview will be about my last book which represents my whole writing life. That’s why I’m saying it’ll take more than one day. “  
A gentle act of head from Mikasa said that she has no problem with his condition. Farewell, and she went out to the black SUV waiting for her on the bridge.  
" tea? " Levi asked. He was on his way to the tea maker. Erwin didn't seem interested in anything but the issue that brought him here:  
“ no. “  
“ shame… “ he took a sip while gazing at nowhere. “ I’m sure this is the best tea I’ve ever made. “  
Erwin was staring at himself in the mirror:  
"tea will be the last thing you want to talk about when I open my mouth. "  
“ haven’t you opened it already? “  
“ no. “  
Levi exhaled calmly. Placed the cup on the saucer and turned to Erwin: “ would you please open your mouth? “  
Erwin exhaled just like him: ” there is another Ackerman. “  
“ another Ackerman? “  
Erwin turned to him: “ a male. “  
“ legitimated? “  
“ no. “  
“ bastard? “  
“ let’s say he is a half-blood. “  
“ how? “  
“ your father and his mistress. “  
" the old man had a mistress? you knew the boy exist? “  
“ no. “  
“ what about his mother? “  
“ I knew her… but I thought your father would be more cautious than to risk it all for a new child. "  
This calm expressionless face they had was a reason for both of them to enjoy this conversation. Levi asked:  
" How old is the boy? "  
“ younger than you. Probably in his twenties. “  
“ he is aware of his identity? “  
“ I’m not sure but I don’t think so. “  
“ good. “  
“ no. “  
“ what? “  
“ it’s not good. “  
“ why? “  
“ cause if he knew who his father is and still stood quiet, that could show that he has no interest in what his father left… but now that he has no clue about his identity and the chances are high for getting aware of his true father… we cannot guess if he wants a share or not. “  
" he has no right. Half-blood or bastard, no royal family will support him. "  
“ how do you know? “  
" well I am known as the only remaining Ackerman and everybody knows it… plus, I'm famous between the families as a son who refuses to take his father's place. I'm enough for our enemies if they want a weak Ackerman leader. "  
“ that’s true. Our enemies prefer a weak Ackerman leader… but what about our alias? Russians? Brattish? French? What do they prefer? “ Levi remained silent. He continued. “ they either prefer a super strong Ackerman like your father or they prefer a puppet. You are none of the above. You can be like your father but believe me even if you have enough potential to become even stronger than your father, they would not care! They just look at you and see a handsome man who’s just chasing after girls. “  
“ I’ve never chased after girls and I am stronger than what my father was. “  
“ you’ve never chased girls, I know it but that is one of the talks behind you… and yes… I know you're stronger than your  
father and Kenny knew it too. That is the reason he loved you. He knew you can take his place that is why he chose you and not that whore's son. "  
They looked at each other for a very long time until Levi asked:  
“ what do you say we should do? “  
“ awaken your Ackerman power and kill the boy. “  
“ what if he had no interest in my father’s wealth? “  
“ this morning, our good prime minister Zackly met the French ambassador which have already met minister Henry Melbourne, the minister of foreign affairs of England. What do you think they will talk about in these secret meetings? “  
“ a good plan to kill me? “  
“ yes. ”  
“ so you’re saying I should kill that boy before they kill me? “  
“ yes. “  
“ and then forget that they wanted to kill me? “  
“ precisely right. “  
" How can I consider them as my alias when I know that they were trying to kill me? "  
" if it eases your mind I should say that your father was a man who would sacrifice everything to keep his power and gain more influence just like them. He replaced the hair of Egypt with a single letter and killed an unborn child so that his man could take the power in Algeria. Do you think other kings who accepted his alliance offer liked him or something? Damn, he had the ugliest face possible. nobody could like him… but everyone, every last living soul were scared of him. “ not every last living soul. Levi never felt any sort of feeling towards his father. Erwin continued:  
“ you will kill the boy and you will show how strong you are. You will show that you are the last Ackerman alive. You will show even the last Ackerman is as strong as the first. “  
Levi knew that he has no option but to kill the boy and he actually had no problem with it. he couldn’t just bribe the boy and say go have your peaceful life. he couldn’t let some pretender to the crown remain alive:  
“ when? “  
“ The moment I found him, I’ll let you know. “  
“ how do you know that he exists if you don’t know where he is? “  
“ I know that he has a wife and a son. they lived in a rented room for a while but they left it about a week after your father’s death. If you ask me, I’d say one of the kingdoms is protecting him. “  
Levi leaned against the tea maker table. He had nothing to say. Watched the books and noticed that the book which Mikasa was reading, is badly placed. He walked there and opened the book. The last sword was his choice for killing the boy so watched its picture carefully. Erwin wanted to leave:  
“ I’ll double the guards and warn the military police. I won’t tell them the truth I’ll just say that an intruder wanted to enter the building by force… it should be enough for them to look for a real intruder which probably will come to kill you. "  
Levi heard but didn’t answer. Erwin turned to leave.  
“ Erwin? “  
He didn’t look back. Waited for Levi to continue.  
“ what do they say behind me? I mean… except that chasing after girls thing. “  
Erwin looked at him from above his shoulder and answered in his unique expressionless tone:  
“ they call you the shorty novel writer. They say you have insomnia. And they see you as a playboy. “  
Neither of them couldn’t care less. Erwin left right away and Levi put the book on its place.  
****  
Alone was the street. Nothing but a black SUV. Its driver had insomnia. It meant that he couldn’t sleep for more than three hours. waiting for the traffic light to turn green, watched for the time and it was 5 am. Clouds ruling the sky and crows roaming the power cables. Why is it feeling so good?  
He lowered the car window. Let the morning breeze touch his deep black hair. A crow barked twice. First was just a warning for the second cause the second one, stretched like a mortar. He tried to find the crow but got distracted. The source of that distraction was a girl in pajamas. A girl who was holding a garbage bag with one of her hands and hiding her yawn with the other hand. It was Mikasa indeed.  
He watched her and asked himself:  
“ what the hell is that brat doing at this hour? “  
Well, he was suffering from insomnia so why did he ignore the fact that every other person in this world can have the same problem? nobody knows.  
Mikasa passed in front of his car and even though his black SUV was the only car on the street, didn’t notice it. She threw the bag in the trash can and walked her way back. This time she saw the SUV but didn’t bother to look for its driver. She dodged a mailbox but wasn't cautious enough to dodge her own leg. One of her legs hit the other one. this accident opened her eyes so she saved herself from hitting the ground by holding the SUV's hood. Both hands on the hood and both eyes wide open. She met the eyes of Levi. Maybe it was for the clouds, maybe it was the autumn, maybe even the crows but his eyes were cold as the SUV’s hood itself. Watching her from the beginning and not letting her go. She examined his little cravat and finally found out that It’s better to say hi. She put on a smile and Walked in a way that made the pajamas to embarrass for not being a nightdress. Stood beside the car  
window. Levi made sure that her hands were clean and the hood is as clean as it was.  
“ it’s 5 am. “ his tone wasn’t the best to greet someone.  
“ what? “  
“ it’s 5 am. What are you doing here at this hour? “  
“ I’m sorry but why are you angry? “  
He didn’t know himself and he couldn’t ask his words, so very gently, he cursed those words:  
“ I’m not angry. “  
“ you’re asking in a tone like… “  
“ I’ll see you this afternoon. “ interrupted her and closed the window. Mikasa, not knowing what to do or what to say, stayed there and watched his scar. A clean-cut on his jaw bone which still was new and still was begging to be touched. Levi pushed the gas pedal a little and brought her out of her thoughts. She wondered why is he not moving but with showing no interest, left him. Walked the same path that brought her here and ignored his eyes. Completely opposite for Levi, he watched her getting far away and in the end fading in an alley.  
“ I should see to that boy. I have no time for her. “  
The traffic light shined and became green. He moved but remembered something. That weird coffee shop was in the same alley that Mikasa went in. he didn’t know why but stopped the car. Looked for a sign or something and found it. Parked the car and got out of it. Reached for his handgun, hiding behind his back and made sure that it is there. He didn’t want to get assassinated right after he convinced his guards that there is no need for them to accompany him everywhere.  
“ let’s see where she lives… “  
No there was absolutely no reason and he knew it too. Anyway, he took the steps. Entered the alley and his  
expectations proved to be true. There was no house entry. Only a wooden door, leading to the same coffee shop.  
“ that brat is living in a coffee shop? “  
Asked himself while he was waiting in front of the wooden door. Hesitated but finally knocked. A flock of crows flew above his head and sat on the rooftops of the buildings. They were watching him.  
The door moved. First, a rare sight of delicate fingers of Mikasa and then her astonished face, hiding behind a napkin.  
“ good morning. “ he said.  
Mikasa pulled that napkin down: “ good morning? “ her doubtful answer showed that she needs some explanation. He didn’t have any so just said something:  
“ may I come in? “ he wasn’t a homeless man and he wasn’t a sparrow with a broken wing And yet he wanted to get in. Mikasa had this feeling that was telling her that she has to obey him, so she opened the path for him. Grabbed the bucket and let him inside. Her face was asking several questions but she wasn’t the one who asked the first question. Levi was. He looked at the dust on the ground and asked with a sarcastic tone: “ reviewing books can’t cover the expenses? “  
Mikasa stood beside him, scratched her forehead, and answered:  
" no… no, I want to clean here to return a friend's favor. “  
“ favor? “  
" yea he let us sleep here. "  
Levi walked slowly and stood beside the counter. touched the dusk sitting on it with his index finger and stopped himself from asking for the exact date of the last cleaning:  
“ tck… if I could see this, I would never come here. drinking tea?! “  
The last sentence was like I would die but I would never disrespect a tea by drinking it here.  
" usually no customer can see this… they just come in and sit on their benches. So only cleaning the benches and the tables are enough. "  
Levi looked at the last table of this thin rectangle shape coffee shop and saw Eren. he was sleeping on the table. The exact table that they drank that Five-Nine on it. Levi looked at him in disgust like he was looking at the soulless table and not the human sleeping on it:  
“ is he that friend? “  
" no, he is Eren. he's one of the brothers I told you about. “  
" Is he going to sleep while you're doing the cleaning? "  
" We had a small celebration last night… he's tired. "  
Even the motherless Levi could see the inner mother of Mikasa.  
“ why a celebration? “  
Cause they are going to get rich by interviewing him.  
“ no reason… just a bunch of friends, having fun together. “  
Levi showed that he heard her by nodding. Pushed the bottle of beer on the ground to a corner and started to take off his leather jacket.  
“ what are you doing? “ Mikasa asked.  
“ they had the fun and now you are the one to clean the mess? “  
“ well… no no it’s nothing! “  
He placed the jacket on the nearest table and raised his sleeves:  
“ have any napkins? Like the one you’re using on your face. “ when he saw Mikasa standing there and just watching him, he continued to show that he is serious: “ if you have any… bring me two. “  
Mikasa appreciated a hand. She brought two napkins from under the counter and held them towards him. The moment he wanted to catch them, she pulled her hand back which made Levi’s face even more frowned. “ I should say that its 5 am and you probably have no idea of what the hell you’re doing. I mean… it’s not so kingly! “ she said it like she is giving the last warning.  
Levi took the napkins. Tied one of them on his head and the other one on his face. Reached for the broom and said:  
" The coronation is within a month so now… now, 5 am on a Sunday morning, I’m nothing but a clean freak who have insomnia and can be called a shorty novel writer... “  
“ you are The shorty novel writer! “ Mikasa corrected him with a worried face.  
Levi somehow didn't felt the feeling he expected to feel. He wanted to look at her the way he looked at everyone who would dare to call him by that nickname but he simply couldn’t. cause something was different. cause in her tone, Levi saw everything but humiliation. He couldn’t say that he liked her tone. Like she exploded while she was saying that nickname. No, he would never say that. He would keep it all for himself. He would keep it dear, in a warm place.  
“ I’ll sweep. You do the dishes. “ He gave the order and ended the awkward moment they were experiencing.  
Sweeping was an easy job for him. Finished it in a minute and looked proudly at his work. The ground was shining but seeing Eren sleeping on the table was on his nerve. For the sake of that inner mother of Mikasa, didn't plan to somehow wake him without looking like he meant to wake him. Picked a handkerchief and made an effort to clean the counter. Dusty as hell. He described it like this the moment he touched it.  
However painful it was, he finished it as well. Then he took a moment to watch what was happening before his eyes. Mikasa was washing the dishes. With nothing to add. She was washing some dishes and this, kept Levi watching her. Then an idea came to life. What will happen to Petra if he tries to wash the dishes beside her? Washing any sort of dish wasn't Petra's responsibility and putting her in a situation like that could really take her life so he gave up on that. Threw the handkerchief in the bucket and walked to Mikasa.  
She was in her own world until she saw him standing beside her. She stepped aside and gave him a little space. It was a surprise to see him washing the dishes but anyway, she kinda thought it is getting usual to see him doing things that are not expected from him.  
“ what do you want to ask? “  
" for the interview? "  
“ yes. “  
“ you’ll find out soon. “  
“ Just tell me. "  
“ no. “  
“ you can’t ask about my father. “  
“ ok. “  
" you can't ask about my personal life at all… I'll tell you everything that I think is needed. "  
“ alright. “  
Mikasa’s simple answers attracted his attention for a second. But when he looked at her serious face, he found out that he can trust Mikasa. Mikasa’s intention from the beginning was to interview him about his book, not his family affairs so there was no problem.  
“ I’ll do the rest… “ Levi said after a long rule of falling water sound.  
“ there’s not much left. We’ll finish it “  
“ collect the bottles brat. I’ll finish this. “  
“ do you always give orders shorty? “  
For the ' shorty ' part, she received a cold gaze for but that didn't make her feel bad at all. That even encouraged her to use that word more.  
“ pretty much all the time. “  
“ as expected from a royal blood. “  
He nodded: “ this very attribute can show that if you’re a royal blood or not. “  
“ it’s a royal attribute then. “  
Levi handed the dishes to her. She placed them in the cabinet.  
“ now collect the bottles. “  
" hai, your excellency! "  
“ it’s your majesty. “  
“ then whose my excellency? “  
“ the empress. “  
She kept a smile while grabbing the bottles.  
Levi saw the coffee maker and realized Mikasa has already made the coffee. He just poured one cup and turned it off. On his way to a table, Mikasa came back from putting the garbage bag in the trash can: " it’s getting cold outside… " cleaned her hand with her apron and finally noticed that Levi is waiting for her.  
Levi placed the cup in his hand on the table and sat:  
“ it’s for you, have a seat. “  
Mikasa sat and embraced the cup with her fingers. That warmed her but not the way a hand could warm her.  
“ I will not drink if you don’t have anything to drink. “  
Levi finally got rid of the napkin covering his face: " tck… " and struggled to open the other napkin's knot, behind his head. Mikasa saw the opportunity.  
“ I can do it myself… "  
But she already was in control. Levy withdrew his hand and sighed. Mikasa could open the knot the moment she was there but something kept her there. Actually, a bunch of things held her there. First was Levi's deep black hair. The second was his shortness which somehow from this point of view was so much insight that Mikasa thought she can hug him and lift him from the ground. The last one was the most repeated one. his scar which was the main reason for her to help him to unknot the napkin. This was the closest distance she ever had with that scar. watched it till finally surrendered. That scar came out victoriously and convinced Mikasa to touch it. it was gentle. That much gentle, that even Levi didn't notice it first. But after he noticed it, his reaction wasn’t a harsh one. instead of suddenly pulling his head in the opposite direction of her hand, he turned his head towards her hand. Calmly rested his jaw on those fragile fingers.  
They stood in that position for a whole five seconds but it passed like a microsecond. They both can confirm it.  
Eren coughed so a very unwelcomed reason could form. Mikasa pulled her hand back and Levi looked at the opposite side. Now it was only two seconds but it passed like years.  
“ I should go. “  
Mikasa didn’t answer. She watched him go and when jean arrived right after his leave, she answered his question of  
" That dude was the same guy from that day? " by nodding and saying: " he paid his debt. "  
****  
The floor was shining. Light-colored wood, decorated by black lines, describing a magic rose on it. What else was  
shining? Isabel's teeth. She was smiling as widely as she could like always. Hit Levi with her elbow and said:  
" Are you sure Bro? "  
Levi, looking at Petra in her beautiful long dress answered:  
“ nobody’s born a dancer. She can learn. “  
" Alright then let's begin! "  
She jumped into Petra and held her hands. Her smile worked and Petra's heavy hands became lighter every second. They danced while Petra was getting redder because she was the only one, stepping on the other side's foot. But Isabel was much nicer then Petra could imagine. She ignored her mistakes and gave her every tip she had alongside her beautiful smile.  
Hange sighed:  
“ she will die. “  
Her words only reached Levi. He answered:  
“ shut up. “  
“ she is getting red already. “  
“ it’s because she is thinking about dancing with me. shut up and let them concentrate. "  
“ concentrate? She nearly had a heart attack just by sitting beside you… she will die if you hold her hands. “  
“ she’ll get used to it. “  
" she'll die before she even gets anywhere near to… "  
" Just shut up Hange. "  
They watched them danced and Levi found out that Petra is getting more comfortable. She stopped looking at the ground and stared at Isabel's eyes instead.  
“ you talked to Erwin? “ this time Levi asked.  
“ yes. “  
“ he told you about the boy? “  
“ yes, he did. “  
“ what do you think I should do? “  
“ just listen to Erwin. He knew that your father had a mistress and he knew wherever there’s a mistress, there will be an unwanted child. He probably calculated every movement so killing the boy is the best option if he says. “  
“ I know but… “ Levi stopped. He watched Petra’s lips getting more curve and becoming a smile. Even the stepping sounds were getting fade. He continued: “ but he says that I should kill the boy. “  
“ so what? “  
“ last time I used my 3DM gear was ten years ago. “  
“ I can’t understand. What is the problem? “  
“ tck… “  
Hange laughed for a second: “ you’re an Ackerman Levi. That excuse would work if it was coming from anyone else but you? You’re a goddamn Ackerman. You know how to kill before knowing how to talk. “  
He already knew that he will kill the boy but it was a matter of time to convince himself to kill him with ease of mind.  
" What happened to your interview? "  
Hange asked after a long period of watching them dance.  
“ why do you ask? “  
“ I don’t know… just want to know how it’s going. “  
" We didn't do it yet. "  
“ you trust that girl? “  
“ yea… probably. “  
“ probably? “  
“ Erwin didn’t disagree with it so there shouldn’t be any problem with her. “  
“ Erwin isn’t the best judge when it comes to women. “  
Levi’s answer never came to life. One of the great doors of the hall opened and Mikasa, holding her bag with her two hands in front of her, walked to the hall. She stood beside the big clock and looked around. When the guard closed the  
door, windows once again saw themselves as the only source of light in the hall.  
“ speaking of the devil. “ Hange said.  
She noticed both Levi and Mikasa were hiding their eyes from each other: “ something happened between you? “  
Petra always treated his wounds so getting touched by a girl wasn’t that ‘something‘ which Hange was expecting.  
“ no. “  
Even if ‘something’ really happened between them, Levi was sure that he wouldn’t tell anything about it to Hange.  
“ then why am I feeling an awkward... “  
“ enough! “ Levi’s audiences were Isabel and Petra. “ you’re a fast learner Petra. In the end, it's me and you who should dance not anyone else. “  
Isabel left Petra’s hands and turned to Levi:  
" That was mean Bro! "  
Levi holds her head with his hand and pushes her aside. An act which Mikasa found much more mean then what Isabel said was mean. Isabel but smiled and looked at Petra. Last tips will always be remembered:  
“ look at his eyes, hold his hands not so tight and never think the short distance between your lips means that you should kiss! It’s the law! “  
Her wink never reached Petra’s eyes. She climbed Levi’s white shirt buttons and found herself lost in his eyes.  
Levi grabbed her hands and locked his fingers between hers. They were cold, her hands. Like there was no blood in them. Levi closed the distance and tried not to step on her feet. He knew that he should do it a few times so she can feel more comfortable but now just wasn’t the time.  
“ c’mon Petra. Nice and easy. “ whispered to her ears. Petra, looking at the ground, nodded.  
The first step was good. The second was not bad. Third, became her first mistake. She apologized. All the time looking at the ground. Levi mocked himself by saying maybe she prefers the rose on the ground than the rose in front of her. but he never said that the rose on the ground was just a rose while the rose in front of her was the only living rose.  
They danced a little more. Levi ignored all of her bad steps and her efforts to run from his eyes in the name of shyness. He counted the fact that she was not trembling as a victory.  
“ you want to continue? “  
Loud enough for only one ear of her. He waited for the response but got nothing. She was dancing and doing her usual mistakes but didn’t answer him. He thought she has either suffered a brain injury or she is enjoying it. But either way, she was getting redder.  
He continued. Searched for somewhere else but Petra’s running eyes to look and found Mikasa’s curved hair as the only option.  
Of course, Mikasa noticed his gaze Cause she was looking at him all the time. She brushed the part he was gazing at to the back of her ear and held it there. He frowned and gazed at the same part on the other side of her head. She smiled. He was as stubborn as she was thinking. Wanted to brush that part back too but a sudden move took both of them out of their realm.  
Petra was falling. Levi grabbed one of her arms in the middle of the air and helped her to stand normally. One of her heels was broken.  
“ well done Petra. You can rest for the rest of the day. “  
Petra bowed to him and held that broken heel shoe in her trembling fist. She left the hall with long and fast steps, thinking why did she dare to look at his master's eyes? She  
looked at them and find them looking at some other girl. She should have never done that.  
Isabel said: “ she can’t make it in time Bro. Take me instead! I know how to dance! “  
She pointed her thumb at herself while saying that. Hange added:  
" yes, Levi. My money's still on her heart attack. "  
“ tck… what time is it Isabel? “  
Levi himself was looking at Mikasa which was standing beside the clock so he just needed a little push to turn his head to see the clock but anyway. Isabel answered to him with a question:  
“ a quarter to five? “  
" yes, it is. Shouldn't that time mean something for you? "  
Isabel searched for some help from Hange but she had no idea.  
“ I don’t know Bro! you tell me. “  
“ Furlan? “  
“ fuck! “  
“ I won’t tell him that you forgot. “  
" Thanks! "  
Her sound stretched as she was running for the nearest door.  
Hange asked: “ something happened? “  
“ no… they wanted to see the Meteor showers together. “  
Isabel closed the door and it sounded like the whole building fell.  
“ in this cloudy weather? “  
" The wind will open a window for them. "  
“ talked to the god recently? “  
“ talked to General Dot Pixis von Priem which as you know is the commanders-in-chief of the air force and he promised me that the air force can send two of her beautiful typhoons  
to make some noise in the area and clean the sky above the Palace. “  
" that's actually some… some real Noble act of you! Do you want to spend people's tax like that? "  
“ Isabel and Furlan helped me more than you can imagine… “ Mikasa walked towards them. “ if I’m the one to rule, I will keep those who helped me dear and try my best to make them happy. “  
The amount of emotion Levi exposed in these little sentences, forced Hange to hug him. From behind and around the neck. Mikasa watched Levi’s emotionless face and nearly burst to laugh.  
“ When was the last time you took a bath? “  
Hange released him and smelled herself:  
“ last night. Why? Do I smell bad? “  
“ no just wanted to make sure that it wasn’t the time they baptized you. “  
“ funny… I’ll leave you two. “  
She shook her head for Mikasa and turned to the door. Mikasa somehow liked Hange’s kind behavior and sent her one of her most beautiful smiles she could make.  
“ why don’t you let it go? “  
Levi asked. Mikasa watched the bag in her hands which she was holding from the beginning and mistook it with whatever Levi meant:  
“ I just… “ she exhaled and rubbed her forehead. Her frustrated tone was something else: “ look… I’m just sorry. okay? “  
Levi waited for more of that tone and completely forgot that he meant her scarf and not the bag. She placed the bag on the ground, in the middle of the hall:  
“ what I did this morning… was stupid. I mean I shouldn’t have… touch you… “  
Enough of the tone. He thought about the difference. When Petra gets frustrated, she won’t make any sound. She just makes a face like she is only one step away from crying. But Mikasa? She plays with words. She let those lips dance and her tune fly through the air. She connects the frustration to every other feeling in a desperate effort to hide it. This method, this way in the many ways for one to hide their emotions, this shameful race, it will not work on Levi. He has not only tried that way but also added so many other ways to this race. He only needed one of those ways to win it. He only needed to walk to the tea maker and pour two cups of tea. This way there was absolutely zero chance for Mikasa to understand his feelings. But what made Levi forget all of his unique ways of letting feelings to drown? What made him walk to the window, look at the sky and imagine Meteor showers in a cloudy weather? It could have been her lips. They were red and thin. It could have been the curviness of her hair. It even could have been the desire to be touched again by her fingers. Anything it was. He was so damn good in hiding it. He stood beside the tall window and watched the waves crashing with the coast. There was a force in them. A gravity. Something like an interrupted kiss. Demanding for continuation. Ordering for more.  
Levi saw the reflection of his scar on the glass. Touched it and of course, didn't feel the same as he felt when Mikasa touched it.  
“ you know how to ride a horse? “  
He asked out of nowhere. Mikasa saw a horse up-close when she was twelve and that was it. She answered his question even though she didn’t know why is he asking something like that when she was apologizing:  
“ no… just because I’m not a noble you can’t think I grew up in a stable. “  
“ tck. I didn’t think like that… “  
And a minute passed. Levi broke the silence. Still watching the waves:  
“ you like to learn? “  
“ I don’t know… I never thought about that. “  
“ reviewing books are the only thing you think about? “  
“ probably… you know they can keep me alive. I can’t make money by learning how to ride a horse. “  
Making money by learning how to ride a horse. This can be possible if the instructor is Levi Ackerman: “ follow me. “  
He walked for the door, his hands in his black pants pockets.  
“ wait! To where? “  
“ follow me brat! or you’ll get lost. “  
Levi was out of sight already. Mikasa grabbed her bag and ran for him.  
“ there’s no need for the bag! “ He declared so Mikasa left it there. “ and hurry up! “  
“ This palace is not that big, shorty! “  
She just murmured that. Made sure that her laptop is on the right side of the bag so if it fell, there would be no harm to it and went to follow Levi.  
Out of that hall, came a long corridor. There was no sight of Levi and somehow the whole palace looked empty. She was guided by a guard to this hall and as far as she could remember there was nothing impressive on the way. So she chose the opposite way. Walked and turned left to go the stairs up. An old man, dressed like a waiter stopped her:  
" Sorry, my lady but where are you going? “  
She didn’t know where those stairs can take her:  
“ upstairs. “  
Old man’s smile widened:  
“ is something interesting happening there my lady? “  
“ well… maybe… I don’t know. “  
The old man laughed and leaned forward:  
“ nothing’s interesting there my lady. I can show you if you want but that can upset my Master. “  
Mikasa was thinking that ponytail can mean the old man knows a thing or two:  
“ I think… “  
“ Ms. Ackerman! Master Levi went this way. “  
Petra interrupted her. She was standing down the stairs, wearing her usual maiden clothes. Mikasa smiled at the old man and walked to her. She repeated:  
“ Master Levi went this way. “  
This time she even pointed at the direction with her hand.  
Mikasa watched the end of her fingers and found the exact way which she thought that can’t be the right way.  
“ thank you. “ Petra was looking at the ground and didn’t answer. She continued: “ You danced beautifully today. “ Petra didn’t show any reaction again. Mikasa thought that she is weird! Rude and weird! just Like her Master.  
Walked to the end of the corridor and searched for any sign from Levi. Found nothing so stood beside a large glassy door and looked back. Petra wasn’t there neither the old man.  
“ How can that girl see what’s up there but I can’t see?! “  
A horse’s neigh from the outside. She opened the glassy door and enjoyed the breeze, clashing to her hair.  
“ got lost brat? “  
Levi sitting straight on a white horse, adjusting the bridle in his hands, showed off his black riding gloves.  
“ no… “ she stepped out and closed the door but her eyes were locked on Levi. “ just roaming around. “  
Levi couldn’t see his own background which was tall trees on a grassy coast with the taste of his own hairs. He only saw a girl, leaned back on a glassy door, staring like she is watching the statue of god himself.  
He forced the horse to move:  
“ c’mon Batz… “ the horse, a lady of Holsteiner, took clean and calm steps as the beauty she was.  
“ night is young brat! Follow. “  
The night was young but as dark as possible. Levi on top of Batz and Mikasa beside her. three of them walked alongside the shore while Mikasa was thinking that probably calling him a shorty is not appropriate even though he shows no reaction to it:  
“ I don’t know where it’s going… “  
“ bridge. “  
“what? “  
“ if we continue this way we’ll see the bridge. “  
" no, I meant our interview. "  
Mikasa stopped. She could see the bridge already:  
“ look… I apologized for what I did this morning but… I have this feeling like you’re… are you listening? “  
Levi finally stopped Batz and turned to her. She continued:  
“ I’m feeling like you don’t want to interview… if it's for what I did this morning just tell me and I'll leave… " Levi watched her eyebrows falling to sides. Her hairs, her fingers, and her damn red scarf but she was in his eyes and nowhere else.  
Mikasa knew that he is not going to answer so she continued: “ if you don’t want to interview for whatever reason you have and you don’t want to tell me… just tell me to leave then. “  
She did a good job of hiding her emotions but both of them some time ago admitted that they have no other option than each other.  
Levi touched his scar with his index and middle finger to show her that there are much more than his eyes which she can stare to but she resisted and it didn’t work.  
The sound of a jet came. Air force typhoons were here. one passed and after that one, another came. Levi followed their sound with his head but when he came back to Mikasa, she was still staring at his eyes. He smiled. That much fade that even Mikasa didn't notice it:  
“ you want to talk? “ with a small shake to the bridle, Batz found her order to move towards Mikasa. “ you want to talk when I can show you? You want some worthless word when I can show you? “ stopped beside her. Leaned a little down and heard the second time, jets flying above them. “ when I can show you how my heart beats you want to talk? “  
The third time was the opening. He didn't want to miss the Meteor showers so sat normally and reached out his hand towards Mikasa. The girl in the hope of a beat from his heart, grabbed his hand.  
“ use the pedal with your right leg. I help you to sit one-sided. "  
She sat and a new record was set. The distance between her and the scar was less than ten centimeters when she was sitting in front of him one-sided. Their chest touching and of course only for the sake of not falling, her hands holding his waist.  
Levi remembered the last law from Isabel:  
‘ …never think the short distance between your lips means that you should kiss! ‘  
But what if they were on a horse, looking at each other eyes right after he told her that I want to show you how my heart beats? What then? What law has to say about such a situation?  
They never found out cause Batz made a sudden move by shaking her head and snorting.  
Jets arrived. it was the third time.  
“ sit tightly! “  
“ what?! “  
He didn’t answer but made a sound so Batz could know that it's her turn. She started a trot that became slower when they bypassed the marble columns of the garden and reached the stairs. Batz knew when she should stop and give them a little time to think again about what they are going to do. She stayed before the stairs but Levi well knowing that he is going to do this, let Mikasa cling to his shirt and listen to his heartbeat by putting her head on his chest.  
The harsh tone of Levi ordered Batz to move. She did it elegantly. Calculated every step so that their moment wouldn't be ruined by falling from the horse and breaking their necks. Up the stairs were the garden. Where Mikasa had no excuse to keep clinging to his shirt but she did it anyway. resting her head on his chest, listening to the lullaby of his heart. She felt the horse stopped. She felt that they are on the marble columns and she should let him go but she didn’t.  
Levi murmured her name but his sound got lost in the strong wind that jets made. A window in the sky with the best view. Meteor showers were there for as long as the window stayed open. Maybe for two or three minutes at most but who could have care about some rock shining in the sky?  
Levi couldn't because he was drowned in her hug and Mikasa couldn't because she was deep in his heart.  
The night was young and it was shy, that is the reason it didn't ask about what happened to the idea of teaching one to ride.  
****  
“ tha… thank you! “  
she was delighted as Levi praised her. He was taking off his gloves:  
" don't thank me Petra… I am the one who should thank you. You're doing your best and you're getting better and better every day. "  
She didn’t need anything else. Playing with her hands in front of her, blushed and hid her face. Levi saw this and knew saying anything more from this moment will only make her shyer. He didn't know if this was the reason that made him continue or the fact that he had nothing to do for the rest of the night:  
" I'm serious… everyone was nagging about the little time you have but now look at you… you're becoming the exact girl I need… of course for this specific ceremony. "  
His intention wasn’t really to point out the ceremony but he just wanted to show that what he said was related to the ceremony and nothing more.  
“ Levi! “ Furlan rammed the door and jumped in. “ Erwin is here. “  
“ so nice of him. “  
" no... " nearly kicked Petra out of his way which made Levi frown. " he's here to talk. "  
“ like always. And watch where you’re… “  
“ god damn it! Just come Ok? He found the bastard boy! “  
“ the bastard boy? “ Levi asked but the astonished face was on Petra’s face.  
“ yea. Erwin was heading to the main tower when he sent me to you. Let’s go. “  
“ alright. “  
They were on their first steps when Levi heard a fading voice. He ignored it cause from what he heard, it looked like it was Petra’s sound and Petra never started a conversation before.  
“ Master? “  
This time a little louder and surly it was Petra's voice. He turned back. Her trembling lips were proof for him to be assured:  
“ what is it Petra? “  
Furlan waited for her too.  
“ sor… par… may… “  
No, she couldn't. it took her a minute to just pronounce these words but they had no meaning. She looked at the ground from embarrassment.  
“ c’mon Levi we should go! “  
Levi removed Furlan's hand from around his arm. Walked towards Petra, wondering what could she say. After all these years she is going to ask something. after all, she found the courage she needed to talk so he gave himself no right to ruin her moment.  
“ it’s ok Petra… say whatever you want to say. “  
The girl raised her head and the moon with it. In a parallel action, Petra's rise happened with the moon pushing clouds aside and shining on the windows. It was midnight. Levi looked at her running eyes and stayed quiet. Time stopped for her so she opened her mouth.  
" Levi! " This time Isabel. She opened the dancing hall door with a foot kick. " wear this! " threw the 3DM gear on the ground. Levi’s look exchanged between Isabel’s and Petra’s eyes:  
“ what… “  
An explosion interrupted him. The building trembled and the sound of shattered glass falling on the ground ruled for seconds. Erwin came, wearing his full set of 3DM gear:  
" wear it, Levi… they're here. "  
“ who? “  
“ I don’t know. Whoever wishes to kill you. "  
Levi grabbed the gear and started to wear it. Adjusted the blades and the handgun.  
Gunshots could be heard from a distance.  
Erwin said: “ if they’re using E-mans than there’s not much we can do and the guards are probably outrun already. We will act like you’re here and maintain a position till the military police arrive. “  
“ what do you mean you act like I’m here? “  
Erwin held a picture towards him:  
" This is the boy. You're going to kill him so you'll not stay here. "  
Levi took the picture. Erwin continued:  
“ Eren Yaeger. That’s his name. remember I told you that the boy has a family? It was fake. They faked it so they can rent a house. Of course not themselves. Someone helped them. Now that someone is going to kill you, thinking that you’re in this palace, preparing for the ceremony. use this opportunity and kill that bastard. “  
Levi couldn’t take his eyes off that picture. It was Mikasa’s brother:  
" Are you sure? "  
“ sure of what? “  
“ that this is the boy? “  
“ yes. He’s now outside of town in Schelfwerder forest which shows that he knew that the attack to this palace will happen tonight. “  
" Alright then. " he threw the picture away and turned to Furlan while he was going towards Petra:  
“ protect Petra, Furlan. “ reached Petra. Holding her shoulders said:  
" we'll talk, okay? Nothing will happen to you. " stamped her forehead with his lips to make sure that if she survives this kiss, she can survive anything.  
Erwin said:  
" Isabel go with him. The rest of us will remain here and if by any chance any of us got caught alive, we'll name a random place to the question of where he might be. Understood? "  
There was no doubt. Everyone looked at him and showed their determination.  
Levi stood beside the broken window. His fingers were pushing the buttons of his hand grips:  
“ don’t dare to die… not tonight at least. “  
“ if we died, make sure that you will be crowned as the King of Germany so our sacrifice won’t be in vain. “  
Furlan said with a smile. Levi was looking at the moon so he didn’t see his face but heard him very well. He flew and after him came Isabel.  
Schelfwerder forest was to the north. They went that way without saying anything. Levi knew when Isabel closes her mouth, it means that she has so much to say but she is hiding it.  
On the border of the forest and the highway, Hange found them. She had four other people with her all using 3DM gears.  
“ where’s Erwin? And why is Isabel only with you? “ she asked.  
Levi landed and checked her people. Knew two of them. Nanaba and Oruo. Others landed too.  
" Erwin and everyone else is at the palace. "  
“ at the palace?! “  
“ yes… you forgot the plan? Cause I’m sure he informed you already. “  
“ let’s head to the forest first. I’ll explain. “  
All of them walked to the forest and when they got a little far from the light of the highway, Levi stopped Hange.  
“ tell me what’s going on. “  
Hange hesitated.  
“ something’s wrong Bro? “ Isabel looked at both of them with terrified eyes.  
" no, it can't be… Erwin knows what he's doing. " Hange answered but she knew that her tone would confess everything so she told the truth after a little silence:  
“ military police will not come… “  
“ what do you mean?! “  
“ now I understand… it’s a coup d’état. military police are supporting that bastard. "  
“ what the hell? I’ll kill you if you’re joking. “  
“ I’m not! “  
“ then why did he sent me alone?! Why did he stay there? With all of our people?! “  
“ why do you think he did that? To secure your crown. “  
“ by killing himself? by killing everybody I know?! “  
Nobody saw Isabel who was already shedding tears.  
Hange yelled: " that is the way, Levi! The crown demands it! You must forget everybody! Everything! You must be ready! If not for the crown then for Erwin! For all of us! "  
Levi didn’t answer. Stared to her eyes for moments that never passed.  
“ she’s here. “ It was Oruo. " a hundred meters to the north. "  
Hange turned to him: “ chase her. On foot. “  
“ hai! “  
He went so Hange could explain the situation to Levi:  
“ that girl… that book blogger… Is a friend to that bastard boy. We were observing them before you arrive, they look like a family. “  
“ I know… “ just now noticed Isabel’s tearful eyes. Blamed Hange by frowning to her. “ I couldn’t believe first… that girl told me that the boy… Eren is like a brother to her. “  
Hange processed something in her head which was obvious that it’s about Levi. Levi but didn’t want to answer to her future questions so turned to others:  
“ let’s go… we’ll go on foot as well. Report any suspicious thing you see. “  
“ hai! “  
They made some distance between each other and walked on. It was a chance for all of them to think about themselves but Levi preferred to clear his mind from everything. He only wanted to walk in this quiet forest. Or at least this was his plan. What happened was different. he thought and thought and thought. His face, calm and peaceful but his mind, worse than his heart. He was clinging to his hand grips. Thinking about Erwin, about his foolishness. About how he is sacrificing himself. How he is gambling on him. There was none, absolutely no warranty to secure Levi’s crown even with his death, with everybody’s death so why is he doing this much? Why is he putting everything on Levi’s shoulders?  
“ hey… “  
Hange was there. Levi got back to reality and acted like he knew that Hange was coming:  
“ get back to your position. We’re nearly there. “  
" something on my mind is bothering me, Levi. "  
The way she said it, left no choice for him but to listen.  
“ how’s your interview? “  
" tck… that's what bothers you? "  
Levi was kinda disappointed.  
“ It just crossed my mind... "  
“ it’s going good. “  
“ really? “  
“ you expect something else? “  
"I heard that the girl never came to the palace after that night… "  
It was true. After they rode the Batz alongside the Meteor showers, three days have passed but they never saw each other again.  
" Tell me what's on your mind Hange… “  
Levi tried to ignore the fact that he was embarrassed to call Mikasa.  
“ I mean… she came suddenly and disappeared suddenly… it’s just like she was trying to get close to you… “  
“ don’t continue… “  
“ you can’t do it… she could be a spy or something. “  
“ don’t… “  
“ she even could be the assassin that Erwin was warning you about. “  
“ stop it Hange… “  
“ I won’t! “  
Levi pushed her to the tree and held her neck with his elbow:  
“ I said stop it! That’s enough four-eyed! “  
“ no it’s not! “ she was struggling to free herself but found out that it is impossible so continued anyway: “ it’s totally obvious that you fell for that girl! Do yourself a favor and answer this question: can you kill that girl when it’s needed? Can you do it? Or you will forget everything that Erwin did, every sacrifice that he made? His only wish was to make you a king! Can you become one? I can see doubt all over your god damn face! “  
Hange’s breath became as harsh as possible. He let her go and while she was coughing and grasping for air, answered her:  
" I promise you… I'll kill anyone who stands between Erwin and his wish. " Picked two blades and waited for Hange to get back to normal “ let’s go. “  
Not so many steps and they were hiding behind a tree. Two boys could be seen. a blonde boy and Eren. Levi wanted it to  
be quick. Aimed for the tree behind the blonde boy and just a few seconds later, he was standing on the tree but the blonde boy’s head fell on the ground. After the blood sprayed out like a fountain, Eren yelled with all air he had in his lungs. He yelled the blonde boy’s name: ‘ Armin! “  
Hange and others came. Levi jumped down the tree calmly. Eren had no idea of seven other people surrounding him. Nanaba checked their travel tent and no one was in there. Levi walked towards Eren and stood in front of him:  
“ boy? “ he was checking to see if he can hear him or not and made sure that he can’t hear him cause Eren just crawled on the ground to see Armin.  
“ what hell is happening?! How… “  
they were all looking at him but Eren just now noticed them: “ who the hell are you?! “  
His eyes full of tears but he was good at holding them back. Levi looked at him with disgust, pushed him to the ground by placing one of his feet on his shoulder:  
“ Who are you boy? “  
“ wh… “  
Levi added his swords on Eren’s shoulder:  
“ your name! “  
“ Eren… “  
Levi calmly pushed the sword and blood made Eren's t-shirt much darker. He begged for help but didn't do anything to release himself from Levi.  
“ Eren Yeager! “  
“ your real name! " the sword found it's way in and nailed him to the ground.  
“ I just told you! It’s Eren Yeager! “  
Isabel only wanted to put an end to Eren's screams. She didn't pity him: " just kill him, bro… "  
Levi looked at his eyes. They were nothing like what an Ackerman’s eyes should be. Pulled the sword out and Held it with two hands. Aiming for the throat:  
" I hate nothing more than… "  
A click and then a vibration through the air. Levi turned back and held his sword in front of his face. He was successful in defending himself from another sword. The blade of the unknown attacker broke from the impact so they jumped and used their 3DM gear. Levi got ready to use his gear to chase them but no. He aimed for the trees but saw something. everyone was dead.  
Watched the shadow of that unknown attacker fading among the trees and didn’t move. Everyone was dead.  
" how… " Murmured. Felt his hand trembling. " how… " maybe now he could feel the same way as Eren was feeling when he killed Armin out of nowhere. All of the people around him were dead. Hange, Nanaba, Oruo, and everybody else were in blood too.  
“ how… “ he didn’t count Isabel. A spark of hope. Looked around with his eyes which were in blood too cause that unknown attacker hit his head with the end of their blade.  
“ Isabel! “ yelled her name and ran to her. She was laying down a tree. Met her with a broken neck. Her smile was no more.  
Levi cried? Maybe, but only for a second because there was much more to come.  
A girl shouted. It could be Mikasa and no one else. First had to secure Erwin's dream. Pulled out his handgun and aimed for Eren's leg. He was trying to escape but because of his shoulder pain, he was not running. Easy prey with the first shot fell.  
Levi grabbed one of Hange’s men cloaks and tied Eren’s hands. Now it’s Mikasa’s turn. He will not let another innocent being die.  
“ Le… Levi. “  
“ Hange?! “  
He sat beside her. There was no sign of blade cut on her clothes. She was shot by someone.  
“ Levi… “  
" shhh… rest now… no need to talk. "  
“ Levi… that girl is pretty… but hey… You’re the most handsome creature alive… “  
" Just shut up four-eyed… let’s head back. You’ll be alright. “  
He wanted to grab her but she resisted:  
“ listen… “ it was the hardest thing to do but he did it anyway. “ your promise… keep it. “ coughed blood. Levi cleaned her lips with the back of his fingers. “ Get back to the palace. There might be time to save Erwin and others. “  
Easy for Hange to say and pass away like this. She closed all of her four eyes and left Levi with two choices.  
There was a sea of blood with only and only two choices.  
getting drown by killing others or getting drown by letting others kill him. Due to his promise, it was an easy choice. He couldn’t ignore all of their corpses but He very hardly ignored the red scarf of Mikasa, sleeping beside Isabel's corps. Grabbed Eren's half-dead body and made his decision. A palace is a palace. No matter how much good memory you have there with a loved one. A loved one? how can he say that he loved Mikasa if he is abandoning her now? in this time and hour when she needs him the most?  
****  
" huh? A blackout? "  
No, it couldn't be a blackout. He figured it out too when he saw that the only dark place is the palace alone. Landed and placed Eren on the ground. He was getting paler because of his blood loss. Levi could relieve him from his pain but he was the only reason behind all of this bloodshed. He had to suffer.  
“ what the hell happened here boy? “  
They were in the garden. Levi gazed at the spot where he let Mikasa listen to his heartbeat while he was tying Eren to one of the columns.  
“ your friends? Huh? They destroyed my damn palace? “  
Eren fell to one side.  
“ They killed my friends? For what reason? For you? For a piece of shit like you? "  
Levi checked if he is still alive by holding his finger under Eren’s nose. He was alive.  
“ good. Now don’t dare to move before I finish your friends. “  
Stood up and changed his blades. Checked his handgun and reload it too.  
“ it’s so quiet. either Erwin made to kill all of them somehow or… “  
Picked the cloak which was keeping Eren's hand tight till now and wore it. Dark green linen. Put its hoody on.  
“ even your blood doesn’t stink of Ackermans… “  
That was the last thing he threw at Eren. He used the gear and flew to the top of the palace. Nothing could be seen from there so chose the tallest tower of the palace.  
“ what the hell happened here… when I said his friends destroyed my palace I didn’t expect something like this… “  
The whole entrance of the palace was nothing but rubble now. Even one of the towers was cut in half.  
“ c’mon military police guys… show yourselves. “  
Searched the whole area but no one was there. Blood was everywhere and there were bullet shells every five centimeters but not a single living being. Of course, until he walked on some shattered glass and made some noise. It was unintentional but thank god that it happened.  
“ …vi… “  
Levi stopped. The sound was from under the ground. Waited for another one.  
“ L… “  
Looked at under his feet and he wasn’t on the ground. He was standing on top of the broken pieces of his palace. Dropped the swords and started to lift the stones. Friend or enemy he could get something out of that guy.  
" Erwin?! Thank god! "  
Pulled him out and rested his head on his lap. He didn’t care about the noises that his gears made when he was sitting on the ground. He only wanted to sit somehow that Erwin could rest.  
Brushed his blonde hair and cleaned his face. Full of scars and buried under dust. Just now noticed the great loss of Erwin. There was only one hand.  
“ Le… “  
“ please Erwin… “  
“ Levi… “  
“ you don’t need to talk. “  
It was not a race between them for staying calm. it was just an agreement they made at the moment.  
“ Levi I betrayed… “  
“ shut up Erwin… “ he let his tears to clean the dust, sitting on his face.  
“ I betrayed you… I made a deal with your father… on you. “  
“ you’re bleeding… please shut up. “  
" These are my last words, aren't they? "  
Levi was not cruel enough to answer that.  
" We made a deal on you… we agreed if you step forward to take the crown, Kenny would withdraw from it in your favor… are you ready to step forward? “  
Levi saw that Erwin’s lips were becoming more and more dry:  
“ I… I am… “  
" you know the price, don't you? "  
“ I know… I already paid the price. Han… Hange and Isabel are dead. “  
Erwin nodded:  
" This is not the price… Furlan and Petra died too. I’ll die too but we are not the price. “ Erwin was cruel enough so he continued even after saying all of this: “ become the only Ackerman alive. Kill the boy. Kill him in the way you must. “  
“ you… “ hesitated. it was painful for him. “ you should stay awake till I’ll go and bring him here. “  
Didn’t really understand if it was his tear or his blood that was dripping on Erwin’s face but there was one thing that he knew the most: There should be no signs of it in his voice.  
“ I promise… now go. “  
Took his cloak off and put it under Erwin’s head. Used his 3DM gear to bring Eren.  
“ I’m sorry boy… I hope you’ll be dead before I start. “  
Eren was barely conscious and did nothing to save himself. Levi threw him on the ground in front of Erwin then checked to see if Erwin is keeping his promise or not.  
His blue eyes were open:  
“ good… you know how it is… “ Levi knew it and he did not need anyone to remind it for him. But as he was looking at Eren’s nape, Erwin started doing it: " two cuts. In the opposite direction of each other will bring his ring out. It's not tasty but it'll give you his Ackerman powers. "  
Levi unsheathing his two swords, found out something. he found out that his father was an Ackerman just like his mother. Now if he eats another Ackerman’s ring, he will have the most chance to obtain the power of immortality. He will literally become the only Ackerman alive for thousands of years to come.  
It will not be tasty but it can secure Erwin’s dream. Held the swords to his sides. Two cuts on Eren’s nape. It must be that much clean so that Eren’s spinal cord remains untouched. Sighted and forced the blood to his veins.  
But the moment he wanted to do the job, a clapping sound echoed. It was getting closer. Levi checked Erwin to make sure that he can stop the Ring obtaining.  
“ you’ve grown. “  
The sound of a familiar and then his appearance. A black overcoat that was that large that was reaching his knees. A bowler with a white band around it. Hairs as black as death. Eyes ready to gaze. Kenny the blessed, king of Germany.  
" It is customary to bow when you see your king… no Levi? “  
Middle-aged. His sound was blaming everyone.  
“ look at you… “ Levi still doubting what to do, turned to him. Kenny continued: “ covered in blood. Is this how you treat your brother? “ pointed at Eren with the tip of his nose.  
" obtain the ring, Levi! We had a deal he cannot change anything! " Erwin shouted. The amount of blood he lost for these words was supposed to worth it but Kenny had other ideas. He waited to see Levi's reaction first.  
Levi once again held his swords ready but clearly, he was waiting for something.  
“ idiot… “ Kenny said with a fading sound.  
" What?! " this time Levi shouted.  
“ I said… “ raised his voice and spelled the word “ idiot. “ once again lowered it. " what should I do with you kids… “  
Levi couldn’t care about his words. He was faster and he could obtain the ring in a blink of an eye.  
“ he is not my son… “  
“ the hell do you mean? “  
“ the hell do I mean? I mean I’ve never seen his mother! “  
" then… " Levi looked at Erwin which made Kenny laugh.  
" Is this how you wanted to rule? To look for Erwin for every damn decision? I should've known… Erwin is using you, Levi. "  
“ shut up! “ he rushed for Erwin cause he didn’t answer his call.  
" he's dead… don't move him aimlessly… god, Levi let him be. Why the hell are you crying for? " Levi was doing everything that Kenny explained. " you know… Erwin is probably the smartest person ever lived. There were even rumors about his real identity… for god's sake I'm telling you that he's not my son! do you have the least idea of what the hell you are doing? Just let this boy die! “  
This time he meant Eren because Levi was standing behind him and he was ready to pull that ring out.  
“ I’ll get his ring! If Erwin devours his ring he can live! "  
“ true. Erwin is not an Ackerman so if he devours that ring, he’ll become an Ackerman, having all the advantages but If there was any ring in his damn nape! I’m saying that he is not my son! He is not an Ackerman! He does not have any sort of ring! “  
Levi looked at him in despair. Kenny continued:  
“ all of this bloodshed... Erwin made you go through all of it! he forced you to change yourself. But for what cost? “  
Kenny fixed his hat and held his watch in front of his mouth:  
“ now’s the time. “  
A few seconds later, both of them could hear the sound of a helicopter getting closer and closer.  
“ it doesn’t matter now… you’re not ready to accept the crown no matter how I look at you. “  
That helicopter stood above them. Levi tried to see what is it doing by holding his hand in front of the helicopter’s light but saw nothing.  
Kenny continued. Noticing his smile through his words was inevitable:  
“ you sacrificed everyone and yet you’re not ready… pitiful. “  
The helicopter's light which was the only source of light turned off. Levi recognized the badge. So the military police never coup d’état.  
The container under the helicopter opened. The moment of despair, frustration and maybe even death arrived. Blood spilled and bodies fell. The helicopter went on its way. There was darkness and no other ruler. Levi gazed at broken glasses of Hange, crushed neck of Isabel, headless body of Petra, cut in half body of Furlan and so many others who were dead. He didn’t bother to clean his face. He just stood there and let the blood clean him.  
“ see? “ Kenny said and he had no intention to stop. “ this is what happened to those around you… was it your fault? Partly… I mean Erwin never forced you. “ he bent down and grabbed something. it was Erwin’s hand. Smelled it and then threw it at Erwin. It hit Erwin but wasn’t enough to wake him from his deep sleep. " he's dead but you're not ready yet. "  
Levi opened his eyes and due to his tears, they were shining. Or more like they were burning. Shouted: “ KENNY! “ and threw his sword. Aimed for his king’s heart. Hoped to make it stop. But no. A shadow passed. That shadow defended Kenny. Defended her father. changed the swords route. Kenny smiled:  
“ idiot… you know when a man dies, his dreams die with him too… Erwin is dead. The dream of seeing you under the crown is dead too. “  
Levi slowly attached another blade to his hand grip:  
“ so if you die… your dream of seeing her under the crown will die too? “  
Kenny laughed: “ it depends on whom you mean by ‘her’? “  
Levy heard the clicks: “ you know who I fucking mean! “ and dodged the shadow.  
The shadow which was not a shadow anymore. She was standing in front of him. Her hairs were not as curve as they used to be. They were imprisoned by a ponytail.  
“ hi… brat. “  
Levi said and waited for her thin lips. They welcomed him with the right words:  
" hi, brother. "  
“ it’s been so long. “  
“ three days and a few hours. “  
“ I’ve missed Bats already… she gave us a good ride that night. “  
“ really? I was so distracted by your heart that I didn’t notice the… "  
He interrupted her: “ were they fake? “  
“ what? “  
“ your feelings… my feelings. “  
" feelings? I think feelings are illusions… they were never real, to begin with. "  
" But I felt it. confusion. It cannot be fake. It cannot be an illusion… I felt your eyes… just like you felt my heart. It was pure confusion. “  
“ all right all right! “ Kenny clapped twice and walked to Eren. then continued: “ you know Levi… there is the difference. You felt confusion and she felt nothing. Because she had  
nothing. She was ready to sacrifice everything because there was nothing to sacrifice. Except of course this… guy… “ moved Eren with his leg. He was alive. “ this guy was the only obstacle that was preventing her to become the suited one. but you… you did her a favor and killed this guy. I thank you but she is not happy. Look at her. “ Levi was looking at Kenny and he was not willing to do as Kenny said. Kenny himself looked at Mikasa with pride and continued: " you killed the guy and she wants revenge… I'll not stop her cause I know she is smart enough to devour your ring after she got her revenge. You know Levi… she will become the only survivor of the Ackermans family. Mikasa, first of her name, the queen of Germany. " that look was overfilled with pride.  
Levi never envied someone but everything has a first. He tightened his fingers around the hand grip and looked at Mikasa. Confusion was never a feeling he now found out. It was love. He loved her. Hard to confess but he did it:  
“ tell me Mikasa... do you love me? “  
Mikasa looked at him in disgust:  
“ I said feelings are illusions. “  
“ and I’m asking if you have this illusion or not. “  
Mikasa frowned. Looked at Eren for a second and hesitated. This was the easiest one for Levi. She didn’t even try to hide her emotions. She just hopelessly tried to deny her emotions.  
Levi smiled hardly: “ night is young brat… isn’t it? “  
Mikasa turned to him. He knew the palace very well. Even when it’s destroyed, it can be the best place to do a dogfight:  
“ follow! “  
Used his 3DM gear and vanished behind the ruins. Mikasa after him.  
****  
A thunder and then it's lightning. The sky poured its tears so the dust would seat carefully. The scene for their fight was ready.  
“ don’t run you coward! “  
But Levi had no intention to fight. As he thought before, the palace was good for a dogfight and not a fight.  
“ follow brat… “  
A little more maneuvers and Mikasa found out that she cannot get him. Slowed down and landed. Levi felt the air not following him. Aimed for a tree and stood on its branch. Found her standing in the middle of the road.  
“ tired already? “  
she opened her hands. Levi watched her fingers and wondered why he never imagined them holding a hand grip. “ no… just chasing after a coward like you makes me sick. “  
Levi knew that every woman can have a sharp tongue but he once again wondered why he never imagined her using that tongue.  
Used his gear and landed in front of her on the road. They were in the shadow but between them was bright with the help of an electric light pole.  
“ I was just searching for a place suitable to talk... "  
Rain washed down the blood on their shirts. She was in a special suit which was covering all of her body except above her neck but Levi had a simple white shirt and black pants on.  
“ so… this must be the place… let’s talk. “  
The way she said it, showed Levi that she does not want to talk at all. But anyway:  
" Why are we fighting each other? "  
“ you tell me. “  
“ cause our old man told us to. “  
“ no. “  
“ you’re right. He didn’t tell me to fight he just turned you against me. “  
“ no shorty. “ He waited for her to continue. “ his words are nothing to me. “  
“ then you’re holding that sword toward me just for fun? “  
" idiot! " she threw her right sword first and then her left. Levi dodged first and reflected the other one. he thought she is doing it on anger but her face was saying something else. She was now aiming for Levi's head with her handgun, thinking that he cannot dodge this one.  
opened her mouth and talked. She was good at holding her tears back even while speaking:  
“ idiot! How can you say it like that?! You butchered Eren! “  
“ I thought he’s an Ackerman! “ he didn’t pull out his own handgun.  
“ Ackerman?! Eren?! “  
“ yes! I was told that he’s an Ackerman but they were wrong! You were the one! “  
" so you're accepting that you killed him?! " she was hopeless. Even though everything was clear, she was still searching for a clue to forgive him.  
“ I killed him but… “  
" shut up! " her voice trembled. Just like her hand.  
“ I killed him but I can bring him back! “  
“ I said shut up! “ shouted terribly.  
She was trembling that much that Levi was sure that even if she pulls the trigger, she would miss.  
“ you don’t want this? I can bring him back! “  
" How?! "  
“ ring of inheritance! Ackerman’s secret! “  
She rushed forward, still aiming for his forehead. Levi didn't move and let her place the gun on his head. Rain would fall  
on the gun and then splash into his eyes but he didn't care. He didn't blink.  
" How can I trust you? " she asked because she wanted to trust him.  
Levi now closed his eyes. He remembered a taste. The taste of her lips, sitting on a cup. Opened his eyes and stared at her tearful eyes. They were beautiful even without those carve hairs but he needed more. He wanted those curves and he only knew one way to achieve them.  
Sighted and left his swords to fall on the ground:  
" Just trust me… "  
The tone dropped the permanent pride on his face. He begged and Mikasa was the first to see that. Her fingers slowly lost their strength and let the gun sit on the ground. There was a moment when she thought that Levi now can use his handgun.  
She was right at that moment. Levi used it very well. He used it because it was soft. Because it tasted like hot black tea. He used his lips and kissed her as hard as he could. Pressed his body to hers and held her neck.  
When they departed, their eyes were closed. when they opened them, Mikasa spared a slap on his cheek. Pushed him back and said: “ don’t kiss a girl so suddenly! “  
Levi smiled. Her hairs were as curved as always. The only way to make them free was to get rid of that hair tie and he got rid of it without even Mikasa being noticed.  
“ alright… I’ll warn you next time. “  
“ don’t do it at all shorty! We’re brother and sister… “ just now she blushed.  
Levi brushed his hair back. The rain was not in his favor:  
“ can you trust me now? “  
“ maybe… “  
“ what do you mean ‘maybe’? “  
" Just tell me about that ring... Kenny once said something but I didn't understand. “  
“ it’s a ring… I mean well… it’s a ring but it’s a living organ. All Ackermans have it. it’s in your nape. “  
Touched his own nape to show the place. Mikasa imitated his move and touched her nape:  
“ gross! That’s why you touched my nape?! “  
Well, it was one of the many reasons. The first and most important one was his intention to free her hair. The second one was this very matter to check if she has the ring or not but it was a foolish move because that ring is deep in the nape and cannot be touched from outside of the skin. The last reason was even more foolish than the second one. the last reason was his own wish to keep Mikasa in touch with himself. He didn't want her to interrupt their kiss.  
“ partly… yes. “  
She caressed her nape and convinced herself that it was ok. She completly forgot that he just kissed her: “ explain more. “  
" That ring can transfer an Ackerman power to another person. "  
“ I didn’t know that Ackermans have some sort of power. “  
“ because it’s a secret and it’s not just Ackermans… all the royal bloods have a special power. “  
“ what about the Imperial bloods? “  
“ they can read minds. Not all of them of course. Only the queen or king which they choose between themselves. “  
“ really?! “  
“ they can do it but they should look at the eyes of the man whom they wish to use their power on. “  
“ it’s terrifying… “  
“ it’ll be more terrifying when I tell you that reading minds is not limited to only reading what’s on someone else’s mind  
but it also gives them the power to order whoever they want, whatever they want and seeing absolute obedience. “  
She stood quiet for a while. This was his moment to enjoy her quiet face.  
“ what about you? What’s your power? “ she asked with a little shyness.  
He knew the reason behind that shyness:  
“ we Ackermans… “ he underlined the ‘we’ with his tone. " don't die so easily. it's because of our different anatomy which gives us the power to restore our wounds much faster and of course enables us to fight like gladiators. “  
" that's why your jaw's scar has vanished! "  
“ you’re paying attention to details. “  
No, she was just regretting the chances she wasted and didn’t touch his scar.  
" But how is that going to help Eren? Kenny said that he's dead. You killed him before we arrive. "  
" Kenny… our father… have a bad habit of saying too many lies… let's head back to the palace before he really dies. "  
He cracked the raindrops and Mikasa followed him.  
They were nearly at the palace when Mikasa asked:  
“ you still didn’t explain how is that ring is supposed to save Eren. “  
“ we’ll get my father’s ring out of his nape, force Eren to eat it then we’ll drink tea. "  
“ what?! “  
" if your brother, son, or whoever the fuck that he's to you really wishes to live… "  
" I thought I explained before. We're not blood-related but we know each other as family. "  
“ anyway… " he didn't have the time to explain that he senses some sort of mother-son relation between them. " if he really wishes to live, he’ll let his body to accept the ring.  
This way he’ll become one of us. An Ackerman with all of the powers. “  
" Are you sure? "  
“ yes. “  
“ if in any case… your plan failed… I’ll kill you. “  
She hesitated twice and she was blushing. Levi didn’t look at her. Her voice was enough for him to know that she was lying.  
“ alright brat. Do whatever you want… but now defend yourself. “  
“ why? “  
****  
Kenny was bending down beside his corps. Holding his hand and hitting him with it now and then:  
" you see Erwin… it's not your fault actually. You just trusted me more than you should and there's nothing to blame about that… after all, it is trust that shapes our relations... you helped us so much… in so many ways… “  
Cleared his throat and looked at Eren.  
" See that kid? Poor boy. But about his death, you are to blame. None of these corpses here because I would kill all of them some time but him… poor boy, you got him killed for no reason… I really knew you as the smartest person alive. God damn You. It’s like you tricked me in that case because you were that much idiot to think that I have another son and yet I make Levi as my Crown Prince? " hit him harder with his hand which left Erwin's mouth open.  
Rain was fading. He stood. Still holding Erwin's hand, walked his way through so many dead bodies, and turned Eren to face the sky.  
“ what the fuck… you’re paler than this palace! How are you still breathing?! “ rubbed his forehead. “ that Erwin leaves me no choice. “  
Got his handgun from inside of his coat and aimed for Eren’s head:  
“ be happy kid… I’m relieving you from your pain… consider it an honor. “  
“ father! “ Mikasa shouted. he looked at where the sound came from and found her on the rooftop of the palace. She had a guest. It looked like a royal one.  
Kenny forgot about Eren and placed the gun on its place but kept the hand: “ yes honey? “  
Levi wanted to vomit after he heard that but he couldn’t. he was grabbed by Mikasa from the neck.  
“ I see you have a gift for me. “  
" yes, father. "  
She stood beside the cliff. Levi’s feet lost the touch to the ground. Either he was really good at playing like someone who is near to death or he really was choking.  
“ you wish to see him dead? “  
“ of course honey. I wish to see you kill him. “  
“ then command me. Tell me how much should I tighten my fist. “  
Her fist was around Levi’s neck. Her words terrified him.  
Kenny smiled: “ more! “  
She really tightened her fist. Levi had no time to be terrified. He used his time to stare at her eyes. He saw himself in them.  
“ more! “  
“ Mik… “ she didn’t react to his call. She was all lost in Kenny’s commands.  
“ more! “  
“ wha… “  
“ more! “  
" hell… doi… "  
Kenny laughed to Levi’s short leg, dancing in the air: “ MORE! “  
He closed his eyes and that was enough. Mikasa released Levi. Levi wanted to curse Mikasa for falling too much in her role but her timing was perfect. He appreciated her and in a second he was not in the air. He was ten-meters behind Kenny. Doing what? Chopping his hands. Left hand first. That was the hand which was holding Erwin's hand so that was the first. The right was the last. Aimed at the palace and now he was ten-meters in front of Kenny.  
“ a handless king can’t sign anything, no Kenny? “ turned to Kenny. He was spraying blood to both sides while looking at Mikasa.  
“ tck… I’m talking to you! “  
That was tear in Kenny’s eyes. That very precious pearls of a king forced Levi to move. He walked beside him and with an easy cut, disabled him to walk. He cut both of his ankles.  
“ I’ll try not to be a king like you father… “  
“ stop! “ Mikasa landed. “ don’t torture him… just obtain the ring. “  
Levi looked at her and then at Kenny. He never thought that he will see someone who can pity Kenny:  
" alright… but don't think that obtaining the ring doesn't count as torturing. "  
“ at least it’s for Eren. “  
“ right… for Eren… then keep his head tight. “  
“ what? “  
He stood behind Kenny:  
" keep his head so I won't kill him accidentally. "  
“ what do you mean?! “  
“ the ring is a living organ! if the owner dies, it will die too. Now just keep his head tight before your son dies! “  
She stood in front of Kenny and held his head: " I told you he's not my… "  
But she didn’t complete her sentence. The sight of a golden ring, beating like a real heart in her father’s nape was more than what she could ever imagine.  
“ is that the… “  
“ yes… hold still. “  
“ why? “  
He didn’t answer. Went and checked Eren’s pulse. He knew that it was somehow idiotic because if he was not sure about Eren being alive or dead then he should have checked it before opening his father’s nape.  
“ he’s alive. “  
Dragged him on the ground and placed him beside Mikasa. then started to touch his belly.  
“ what are you doing? “  
“ there it is. “  
" What? " she was still holding Kenny's head.  
“ his stomach. “  
“ what do you want to do with that? “  
“ the ring must be devoured… but as you can see, Eren is not in the mood to eat anything so I’m going to inject the ring straightly into his stomach. “  
“ what the fuck! Are you sure that can work?! “  
“ no. but that’s the only option. Now give me his head and sit beside Eren. be prepared to cut his belly, Deep enough to reach his stomach. “  
" Why should I do that? "  
“ because I’m placing the ring there. Now hurry! “  
Mikasa sat there and held her blade tight:  
" what if the cut itself kills him? "  
" if the body accepts the ring that won't happen. "  
" you're jaw's scar took days to heal! A cut like this will surely kill him! "  
“ That scar couldn't kill me so the ring didn't really put that much effort in healing it… for the same reason, it doesn't cure my damn insomnia. “  
She was convinced somehow.  
Levi, holding Kenny’s head with one hand said:  
"there are exactly thirty seconds when I pull the ring out… cut the right spot. ok? “  
“ ok don’t make me more nervous… “  
Levi nodded so calmly and took the ring. Wore it with his index finger. Thirty seconds. Mikasa cut the belly and it was clean. The ring’s beating became faster. Levi put his hand inside the hole she made but suddenly saw something.  
He saw his blue eyes. He saw a blink. Erwin was looking at them the whole time.  
“ Er… Erwin? “ His hand, still in Eren’s stomach. “ you’re alive? “ murmured as he found out that the time is over. Thirty seconds have passed. Erwin closed his eyes. Maybe they were not blue anymore.  
“ Levi! Where are you looking at?! What’ll happen now? “  
Levi felt what happened. He felt the ring disappearing:  
“ nothing… Eren lives. “  
“ what do you mean? “  
Levi stood up. His hand covered in blood: “ he lives… his body accepted the ring. “ and walked to Erwin. There he could cry his heart out and dream about his dream. There he could be the very statue of love. No matter how one can be a good lier, no matter how one can be your sibling, no matter how one can struggle, one can fall in love.


End file.
